Supergirl Girl of Steel
by jacques0
Summary: Sequel to Supergirl's Beginnings. Lara Kent aka Supergirl tries to move on with her life, but she can't forget the past. When a darkness is rising to destroy all she hold dear, she will have to make the choice that will forever seal her fate and destiny.
1. Preface

**Hey everyone. Here begins the sequel of my Supergirl mythology. This is the beginning of the third season. This is mostly introducing people to the story so far or those who've haven't read the previous story.**

SUPERGIRL

GIRL OF STEEL

Previously

Our Saga begins with fifteen years old Lara Kent firstly discovering her amazing abilities, and also made a growing friendship and crush with the Student Council President, Diana Prince. Lara then discovers she is not human but an alien whom arrived on Earth in a meteor shower which hit Smallville fifteen years previously. With best friend Chloe Sullivan, she works on the amazing abilities she is developing, all in the while saving the day from meteor infected. Then, she crosses past with the Legion of Superheroes receiving a Ring in the process. On Valentine Days, when she got Diana her girlfriend, thought her happiness was cut short with the said girl mysterious disappearance. Losing hope, Lara's heritage forced her to leave Smallville behind for the North Pole where she raised a large Fortress with a crystal that she had found in the ship which had brought her to Earth. There, Lara learn that her home world, Krypton's destruction from her Kryptonian Father Kal-El.

**Season Two** begins three years later with Lara returning to Smallville and started doing some hero work earning the name of _The Blur_. She then met familiar heroes such as Raven, and the Justice League, later on changing her outfit to a blue piece top and a red cape earning the name of Supergirl. She briefly reunited with Diana whom had been taken to her home, the Island of the Amazons, but were cut off from each other by Diana's Mother banishing Lara from the Island. After a tangle with Lex Luthor and Deathstroke, Lara became an ally to the League, giving an interview to Chloe Sullivan who is now working for the Daily Planet and is getting well-known around Metropolis. Chloe then made her way up the farm, finding the Legion Ring which activated sending her into the unknown.

Thus our story begins…

**As I said, this is mostly a recap of what happened earlier.**

**The first chapter will come up next?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. A glimpse of the future

**Here is chapter one of this fic. ENJOY**

Chapter One

A glimpse of the Future

Chloe Sullivan world went tumbling through the light show that was flashing in front of her eyes. The small gold ring was clutched into her palm which she realized were sweating and cold.

Then everything stopped moving.

The world had righted itself around her once more. Blinking owlishly, the blonde girl looked around herself.

She was in Metropolis.

She would recognize this city anywhere and in the distance she could even see the spinning globe on top of the Daily Planet. Glancing around herself, Chloe wondered what just happened to her back at the farm with the ring.

Thinking of the Ring, she glanced at the glinting light object that was seating down in her palm looking as ordinary and innocent as it could be.

Sighing a little, Chloe decided to head for the Planet where she can at least phone Lara's house in Smallville talking her into telling her how she had gotten the Ring, and Lara better have a good answer for herself.

Chloe arrived at the Daily Planet, entering the building making her way toward one of the elevator. She entered one, bumping into a woman in the process, knocking down her glasses in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chloe said, picking them up.

"It's… quite alright," the woman said, well more like stuttered.

Chloe gave the woman her glasses back, looking up at her and getting the shock of her life.

The person across her was no other than Lara Kent herself. The girl across her looked as shocked as she felt, her blue eyes widening as if she couldn't believe the blonde was actually standing across her right at the moment.

"_Chloe," _she whispered.

"Lara? _Is that you_?" Chloe said to her.

Lara took her into a hug.

"It's really you," she said, "It's really you."

"Off course it's me Lara," Chloe said, shaking her head, "You're acting as if you haven't seen me in _years_."

Lara disengage herself from the hug, looking at her seriously."

"That's because I haven't Chloe," she said.

The blonde looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, "We spoke to each other when we had the interview and you told me when I had time I could swing by the farm…"

Lara had a faraway look on her face.

"The interview…Chloe that was _years _ago," she said.

Chloe stared at her, shocked.

"_That's impossible_."

Lara laughed a little.

"I've been doing the impossible for years now," she said, "We need to talk, _now_."

Chloe nodded.

Lara quickly looked around and said, "Hey, Olsen."

"Ms. Kent," the man said.

"Can you tell Perry White that I'm taking that leave he had given me today," she said, pushing up her glasses, "and here is the story that he had asked me to print for him."

"Sure Ms. Kent," he said, taking the papers from her.

Lara gives him a smile before pulling Chloe with her.

"We're going to the Farm," she said, picking up Chloe in her arms, "Flying will be much faster."

"Lara?"

"Mh,"

"When you said years…how many?" Chloe asked.

"Ten Chloe," she said, "You disappeared ten years ago."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could the Ring had somehow teleported her into the future? But, it was impossible for something so small to be able to do such feat. But looking at the Lara in front of her, and the glasses she was and also the familiarity the older woman had with the Planet…it was not something she hadn't gotten in a few months and if she remembered right, Lara hated writing.

The next thing she knew Lara was landing in front of the farm. It looked the same thought as Chloe examined the house in front of her thought the flowers that were decorating it were different.

"It looks…new," Chloe stated.

"That's because I painted it last week," Lara told her, putting her down and taking off the glasses as a smile worked on her face.

"What's the deal with the glasses?" Chloe asked.

"My disguise," Lara told her, "I can't let the world know that I'm Superwoman now do I?"

"I'm sure you won…wait…Superwoman? _What happened to Supergirl_?"

Lara gives her an embarrassing smile.

"The name had been taken."

Chloe blinked.

"By who?"

Before Lara could answer, the front door of the Farm opened, as another woman stepped outside, and Chloe's mouth dropped down toward the Earth. The woman was no other than Diana Prince, her old classmate back in Smallville. The woman's blue eyes went wide taking her in.

"Surprise Diana," Lara said, smiling.

"_Hera…Chloe," _she said, "But…How?"

"Found her at the Planet," Lara told her, "She knocked my glasses over."

"C'mon inside," Diana told her, "Let's discuss the reason why you're…here."

When the beautiful girl disappeared into the house, Chloe turned toward Lara.

"You live together now?"

Lara nodded a dreamy grin on her face.

"Couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend," she said.

A few minutes later, the three girls were seating in the seating room as Lara and Diana seated together on the couch and Chloe seated across them. From the way the two were acting, it didn't take a genius to see that the two were very much in love with each other, with the light touching here and there. Chloe found it extremely sweet.

"So, where have you been for the past ten years Chloe?" Lara asked her, leaning slightly forward.

Chloe pulled out the Legion Ring putting it on the table, and saw Lara's eyes flash with recognition, thought Diana showed confusion.

"What is that Lara?"

"That's a Legion Ring," Lara said, "I…Where did you find this?"

"It was in one your drawers back at the Farm," Chloe told her, looking down at the ring, "I was just observing it when it suddenly light up and next thing I knew, ten years have passed by."

"It must be the first Ring the Legion had given me," Lara said, "I thought I had lost it…"

She was cut off by a beeping sound and Lara sighed, disappearing for a split second and reappearing by the doorway of the room with something against her ear.

"Okay," she was saying, "I'm on my way."

"What is it?" Diana asked as she slowly seated up.

"League Mission," she said, "you don't have to come Diana…it's not a full League response…I'm just closer to the area that's all."

Diana nodded leaning back.

"Hurry back."

Lara gave her a quick kiss before disappearing in a burst of wind.

"She is part of the Justice League now?" Chloe asked.

Diana nodded.

"She is leading a small team for the League," she said, "She is quite successful at it."

Then Diana focused her attention toward her.

"You've traveled through time eh," she said.

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I think…the last time I've met you…was on Valentine Day's during high school."

Diana smiled.

"Same for me Chloe," she said, "Do you think…if the Ring can bring you here…it can send you back?"

"I don't know how it works anyway," Chloe said looked down at it.

There was a burst of wind announcing Lara's return.

"I'm back." She announced.

Diana looked up, "That was quick."

"I've told you…it wasn't anything big," Lara said, shaking her head," So what were you talking of?"

"If the Ring was powerful enough to send Chloe here," Diana said, "Can it send her back?"

Lara nodded.

"It should be able to bring you back the exact time and place you left," she said.

Chloe blinked.

"So this little side trip will be like it never happened?" she asked.

Lara nodded again.

"I think you should go back," she said.

Chloe looked at her, confused.

"I think my past self will need your support through many things that is going to happen," she said, "you are the only person that I trust above all…ever since high school. I'm sure you won't mention this to anyone."

"You're right," Chloe said, "I won't."

Lara smiled again.

"You best be going," she said, picking up the Ring and handing it to her.

"B…But how…"

"Just think back to the time and place you were when you were transported here in the future," Lara told her.

Chloe thought back. The barn came into mind, the stuffy couch and the drawers that were filled with books…Then in her finger the Legion Ring started to glow the same violet color it did before the blonde girl disappeared in the flash.

When she was gone, Lara turned toward her lover.

"I think the future will be brighter now that she never would disappear."

Diana kissed her softly.

"_I think so too."_

* * *

**NOW**

Chloe stepped backward as she felt like someone yanked her backward as the light covered her entire vision…and as she stepped back, she landed right against someone's chest.

"Hey, Chloe…you're okay?"

It was young Lara again, the Lara she knew.

She was back in her own time.

"Lara…what happened?"

"You almost fell down the stairs," Lara said, "I had to super speed so I can catch you in time," the young Kryptonian said, looking at her worriedly.

"I…I must not have noticed it," Chloe said, "Sorry."

Chloe righted herself up.

"Say, didn't you have something important to tell me?"

"Diana is still alive," Lara told her, "I know where she is."

"Where?"

"An Island somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle," Lara said, "and she is in love with me…isn't that great."

Chloe smiled remembering the older versions of Lara and Diana, even there; she could feel the love between the two.

"That's great Lara," Chloe told her, "I'm sure you guys will be together one day."

Lara looked at her, "You think so?"

"I _know _so."

**Yeah, first chappy and all.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Options

**Hey guys i did warn you they will be short chapters...this is one of them. sorry about it. since i've written it in a notebook and all, it seems longer there.**

Chapter Two

Options

"I have to what?"

It was morning at the Kent residence in Smallville. Lara had been eating breakfast when Ma Kent had brought up the subject that she will have to at least get a degree. Lara had never finished high school when she dropped out in the middle of sophomore year, three years earlier.

"At least finish your education Lara," Ma told her.

"You guys want to kick me out of the house already?" Lara exclaimed.

"They are many other options for you out there rather than being here on the farm," Ma Kent told her.

"Why can't I live here with you and Pa?" Lara asked her curious.

"There is much to offer in the World rather than being here…"

Lara sighed, "But Ma, I hardly got any interest in anything else."

"Why don't you have Chloe help you?" Ma asked her.

"Maybe I'll let her help," Lara said.

"Good, that's all I ask," Ma Kent told her.

Lara nodded at her.

Later on, she walked out of the house, looking out at the empty corn fields. She had never thought about what the future will bring her. She never was a big thinker into the big unknown space of her adult life. All of the people she knew in high school surely doing something with their life at this very moment even her best friend Chloe was doing something working at the Planet.

_I save people lives as Supergirl, _she thought looking at the sky, _not that I get paid to do it thought._

She nodded her head, making her decision.

_I'm going to have to ask Chloe for help, _she thought.

With that thought in her head, Lara took off in superspeed.

* * *

**METROPOLIS**

Lara arrived in front of the famed Daily Planet, glancing at the remarkably old building, before entering the large entrance which was as busy looking as Lara ever saw it before. Many well dressed people walking everywhere, most of not, all of them were on their cell phones and Lara used her X-ray vision to try and locate Chloe, finding the blonde at her desk working at her computer.

Lara took the elevator up to her floor, and then approached her friend's desk.

"Hey Chloe."

The blonde looked up at her in surprise.

"Lara? What are you doing here?"

"Need your help for something," Lara told her.

"My help?"

"Yeah, Ma Kent told me I should finish my education…so I can get a real job unlike the other one," Lara said, "So, I was wondering if they are those programs for the people that didn't graduate to at least get a diploma so I can go to college and get a degree."

"I can probably help with that," Chloe said.

"Sure thanks, that will be great," Lara smiled before freezing.

"What is it?"

"Trouble," Lara said, "At the nuclear plant...it's about to blow."

She took off in super speed, switching from her casual clothes to her Supergirl outfit, before taking off into the sky.

When she landed Supergirl already noticed that the people were clearing out the area and she made straight into the reactor. The inside was stifling hot which Supergirl noticed that it was on the verge of blowing up. She took a deep breath before letting out a icy cold gale of wind cooling the reactor down, covering the large cylinders with frost.

Then the alarm stopped blearing.

With a satisfied smile, Supergirl walked out of the room and out of the Nuclear Plant earning many cheers from the people who had seen her. She waved at them before taking off into the sky.

A few minutes later, Lara was once again at the Planet, when a young man approached Chloe's desk, holding up the camera in her hand.

"Hey Chloe,"

"Jimmy…what's up?"

"Chief got me working on getting pictures of Supergirl," he said, "Kinda hard to do with a girl that can move like the Flash."

"That's harsh…what for?"

"Who knows…who are you?"

"Jimmy," Chloe said, "This is my friend from Smallville, Lara Kent. Lara, Jimmy Olsen."

Lara shook his hand.

"Whoa," Jimmy noticed, "Strong grip."

"Works out a lot," Lara told him.

"I can tell," Jimmy answered, eying her.

Lara raised an eyebrow at that comment, making Chloe clear her throat, snapping Jimmy out of his ogling of Lara's body.

"Was it all you needed?" Chloe asked him.

"Yeah…sure," Jimmy said walking away, nearly knocking himself over from a garbage can.

Chloe let out a sigh, "Jimmy's got a crush on you now, great."

Lara glanced at her now surprised, "he barely even knows me."

"You don't need to know someone to have a crush Lara," Chloe answered her, a small smirk on her face, "You of all people should know that."

Lara blushed slightly, "That's a low blow Chloe."

"Yeah yeah, but hey, I found something on your thing," Chloe said, seating at her computer.

"Really where?"

"Gotham University," Chloe told her.

"_Gotham_?" Lara repeated, "What about here in Metropolis?"

Chloe searched through the site, "There is one but you will have to wait till next year."

Lara hung on Chloe's shoulder, watching the screen reading the information.

"Four to six months," she read, "That's a freaking long time."

"It's not that bad," Chloe told her, "It will be over before you know it."

"Better be, when the registrations are," Lara asked pulling out pen and paper to take notes.

"You can apply this week for the fall semester," Chloe told her.

"Great, I'll talk it over to my parents," Lara said, standing up, but thanks for the help Chloe."

"Sure, anytime,"

**Yeah, Lara is going to be going to college in Gotham, yay.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Gotham

**Hello everyone. here is the next chapter, Enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Gotham

**Gotham City**

It was a nice morning in Gotham. The peoples were on their way to work, store where openings, and a news paper guy was putting up a stand with tabloids looking forward to a new day.

That is, until a gust of wind blazed past, throwing all of this newspaper and tabloids in the air. The strange gust of wind even knocked the guy off his feet.

The dazed man looking around, not knowing what just happened.

"I'm going to be late…_again," _Lara said, super speeding through the streets of Gotham, arriving in front of the University coming to a stop, checking her watch.

9:05.

It took her two minutes to get from Canada to Smallville to Gotham. Sighing, Lara made her way toward her class, and entered the room.

"Late again Mrs. Kent?" the teacher, Martin said, "Now let's continue from where we were before the interruption."

Lara took her seat in the class in a huff.

She had been coming to the school for the past six weeks already and she was still adjusting to her class and going to school again. Back in Smallville, Lara was someone that nobody noticed or simply ignored. She had best friend Chloe to work on her growing powers, and also she had Diana. So far, she had decided to do the same thing here like wearing some big clothes over her well toned body and sneakers, thought something she wore them in the signature red and blue. She had stuffed the Supergirl cape at the bottom of the outfit so if anyone ever looked, all they would seen was the bottom of the bag. The suit was underneath her clothes.

She smiled to herself when the teacher gives them a break, and she left the room, making her way toward the cafeteria where many students hung out simply to talk and they were a large TV that was hung on the wall at the far end of the room, giving mostly news. She seated at one table after getting her food and caught wind of what they were giving on the news.

"_Once again, Supergirl had given a hand on a developing disaster here in Canada. She had appeared out of the nowhere and saved the lives of about seventeen peoples…"_

"Here she goes again," one of the student said, "Another Supergirl save in Canada, stopping that large fire."

"Wonder why she never made an appearance in Gotham?" another student asked.

A boy laughed, "Gotham is Batman's territory. He won't let anyone work on his turf."

Lara decided to tune them out. She hadn't had any contact from the Justice League ever since the big throw down against Lex Luthor and Deathstroke. Thought she wasn't as famous as the League was, they had been here for at least five years while she on the other hand had only been here for a few months.

"Hey,"

Lara looked up at the voice. A girl was there with a smile on her lips. She has blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Hello," Lara answered uncertainly.

"You're Lara Kent right?" the girl said

"Yeah…who are you?"

"I'm Cindy Thompson," the girl told her, "We've got the same class this morning with Martin."

"Oh." Lara said.

"You don't mind if I…?" Cindy indicated the empty seat.

"Not at all," Lara told her.

Cindy seated down nodding, "not that I am against you and all what's with the bright colors?"

"Sort of a habit," Lara answered her, "Did it since high school."

"Guess it's not only Supergirl who likes the old red and blue," Cindy told her laughing a little.

Lara gulped a little, "Yeah…I guess."

"So what brings you to Gotham…apart from school?"

"Mostly school," Lara told her, "But…how did you know I wasn't born here?"

"Gotham's people are more alert if there is a way to explain it," Cindy told her.

"Oh!," Lara said, now curious, "Why is that?"

"Gotham City didn't always have Batman," Cindy told her, "Back then, crime ruled this city. My mother used to be scared of letting me go to school."

"Guess Batman changed that," Lara said.

"Yep, he did," Cindy told her.

AT that moment the bell rang.

"See you after class okay Lara,"

"Yeah, sure."

Later around eight, Lara was leaving the school walking off campus so that she could super speed home when noise of fighting reached her ears. Thinking someone was in trouble, she super speed toward the noises, finding a couple of guys fighting…

Lara blinked again.

It was a girl, dressed similar to the Batman. With the cap, the cowl mask and she even have the pointed ears. Lara wondered who she was and wondered if the girl worked for the Batman.

_She's good, _she thought when the girl dropped the last guy.

The Batgirl approached one of the groaning man on the floor, took him by the collar of his clothes and said, "_Where is Two-Face_?"

Her voice was menacing and angry.

"He…He…never told us anything…I swear to God…"

"_**Swear to me," **_Batgirl growled at him.

"I don't know anything… _I swear_," the man said now sounding close to crying.

Batgirl knocked him out with a single hit. Then she stood up and simply flew straight off the ground, disappearing into the night.

Lara had already left the area.

* * *

**Batcave**

Batgirl arrived on her motorcycle, coming to a stop beside the Batmobile. She stepped off of it, her outfit still in place as she walked up the stairs finding Batman there.

"I will be out of Gotham," he said.

"A Justice League mission?"

"Yes," he said, not turning around.

"I'll keep an eye on Gotham for you then," Batgirl said.

"Make sure you do," Batman said walking off.

Batgirl stared after him and whispered.

"Good night Bruce."

* * *

Lara came to a stop in front of her house in Smallville, and she entered the house coming to a stop noticing Ma Kent cooking.

"Hey Ma, smell good."

"I'm glad," Ma answered, "I'm making your favorite."

"I can tell," she smiled at her mother, before glancing around the living room, "Where is Pa?"

"Check the fields, tell him dinner will be ready in a few."

Lara nodded before heading out, making her way toward the barn finding Pa Kent carrying haystack toward his truck, thought he was doing it with some difficulty.

"You shouldn't be working you know that Pa," Lara called to him.

"Just think I should start on those before you arrive," Pa Kent answered her.

Lara took the haystack from him and said, "Let me take care of those for you alright?"

Pa Kent let out a heavy sight, making Lara look at him.

"What is it Pa?"

The man sighed again, "It's just…I _hate_ not being able to work on my own farm. I spend all my life working this place. I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm not working."

Lara approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, it's not like I don't know how you feel," she said.

Pa Kent smiled at her.

"I'm sure with your many abilities."

"Yeah, I'm always holding back so that I don't accidently break someone's bone," she said. Then she turned toward him and said, "Why don't you head back inside? Ma said dinner should be ready and let me clear up here."

"Sure."

He walked off toward the house and Lara set off to work.

**Yeah, another chapter down... twenty something more to go.**

**Like and review.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Batgirl

**Hey guys here is another chapter.**

Chapter Four

Batgirl

**Gotham City**

Lara arrived at the University late again, thought she worked through her classes. She had kept mind on the Batgirl from yesterday making her wonder if the Batman had a sidekick or something. Cindy had been hanging out with her more often these past days simply to discuss the latest gossip, or talk about cute boys she dated in the past and Lara found it quite tiring.

Cindy was also someone who was curious about Supergirl as did many Gotham city residents. She told Lara that Supergirl might get famous in the future.

"I'm not against her really," Cindy told her, She already have a fan base."

"She does?" Lara said, not able to keep surprise out of her voice.

"Yep."

Lara then set off to her last class of the day which was English Literature, and took her usual seat when she found a dozing girl beside her.

"Someone wakes Mrs. Gordon up," the teacher said.

Few of the students chuckled and Lara extended her hand to wake the girl up, but a hand caught her wrist, catching her by surprise.

"I'm awake," the girl growled.

"I didn't even touch you," Lara said as the girl let go of her hand.

The girl simply grunted and didn't answer.

The class went on like that and when Lara was packing her things she noticed that the dozing girl, Mrs. Gordon had left her pencil case so she took it and walked off toward the entrance, finding the girl about to get on a motorcycle.

"Excuse me Mrs. Gordon," she called drawing the girl's attention, "You've forgotten this in class."

The girl noticed the case in her hand and took it, "Thanks…I didn't even notice that I had left it behind."

Lara smiled at her, "Don't mention it. I'm Lara Kent by the way."

"Barbara Gordon," the girl said nodding at her, "Say…you need ride?"

Lara shook her head.

"No, I'll…someone going to pick me up soon anyway."

Barbara nodded at her and put her helmet on, the lenses still up.

"See you tomorrow then Lara."

"Sure."

Barbara put down the lenses and drove off into the busy streets of Gotham. Lara smiled after her before she could even enter in super speed, her ears caught an transmission.

"_This is flight 574 for Gotham Airport. We've lost an engine and is coming down rough…"_

Lara took off into super speed.

Supergirl soar the skies, finding the plane dipping down toward the ground, smoke coming out from one of the motor engines. She zoomed toward the belly of the craft, taking hold of it and started to push it up, leveling the large flying craft.

"What the…we're leveling off," she heard one of the pilots yell.

Supergirl smiled a little.

"I don't know what's happening," another pilot said, "but let lend this baby down at the Airport."

The plane turned and Supergirl turned with it, and took notice of the coming runway as the plane's wheels came out and landed smoothly down on the ground. Supergirl let go of the plane when it come to a full stop and took off into the sky giving the pilots a salute as she left.

That was in she heard another thing, the sound of fighting and the swishing of a cape. So, she decided to go check it out.

* * *

Batgirl was once again on with Two-Face's crew. She had tracked down their system toward the Port where they had been smuggling drugs into Gotham.

"So the Batman sends his underlings to take care of me," Two-Face said, "Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

A side of his face was burned badly and scared, some of his skull showing. He was wearing a suit, spinning a coin in his fingers.

"I'm…feeling disappointed with him, not taking me seriously," he said, "Kill her."

Batgirl approached the incoming thugs taking out a few batarangs before throwing them. It knocked one of the thugs down and Batgirl took another down with a well placed punch, knocking out some teeth in the process.

When another thug was coming she spun around with a kick knocking him down. She noticed the rest coming and threw out a few pellets which exploded into smokes knocking them out.

Then a bullet rung out, taking Batgirl by surprise, but she had managed to avoid getting it.

"Taking the easy way out Two-Face," Batgirl said.

"Yes, I am." Two-Face yelled, before pressing down on a button on in his hand.

The building was caught in an explosion, collapsing the entire structure upon them. Batgirl pulled out her small grappling hook and sent it skyward toward a window, and it pulled her up.

That is until a random block of rock smashed upon her making the Batgirl lose her balance landing upon a broken floor with flames burning around her.

_Shit, _she thought, _I lost my rope._

She started back up, recognizing the wall next to her was crumbling. Coughing, she scale up toward the top of the building and was almost there when she lost her footing, slipping down…

And someone took hold of her hand, someone with an iron grip.

"Got you," the person said.

Before Batgirl could get a word out, she was being pulled upward out of burning and crumbling building and into the air. Her unexpected savior was flying with her, and now she looked up toward that person.

It was a girl, someone around her age who was dressed in a red skirt with a blue top, Batgirl's eyes zeroing on the red S-shaped symbol that was enclosed within a yellow diamond that was on the young girl's chest, realizing that it was the Supergirl she had heard about.

Supergirl put her down on a roof a little way away from the fire and turned toward it. She took a deep breath and let out a large gale of wind, extinguishing the fire in an instant.

"You're Supergirl?" Batgirl asked.

The red-caped hero turned toward her and for a second, Batgirl thought she had seen her somewhere before.

"Yes," the girl answered her, "thought I have no idea who you are but from the outfit, I'm guessing you work for the Batman."

"_Correct_," a voice said.

The two turned and standing there was the Batman. Batgirl inwardly cursed for not noticing him earlier.

"What brings you to Gotham Supergirl?" he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood," Supergirl answered him with a slight smile which quickly vanished as froze seemingly listening to something, "Gotta fly…there is a malfunctioning train going out of control in Metropolis."

She took off into the sky, and with a sonic boom, she was gone, leaving the two to look up after her.

"You've got something you want to say?" Batman asked the girl beside him.

"No, just felt like I've met her somewhere before," Batgirl said.

"Let's go…I will need Intel on what had happened tonight," he said.

Batgirl nodded and followed him.

**Well i don't know next to anything about the characters i'm writting about except the YOUNG JUSTICE cartoon i watch, but since this is my story...I dont really give a damn. anyway review**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	6. Buyer

**here is another chapter. enjoy**

Chapter Five

Buyer

**Smallville**

It had been two weeks since she had met the Batgirl and the Batman in Gotham. So far, she made a few appearances in Gotham, crossed path with Batgirl a few times, and they had sometimes talked to each other. Lara somewhat found it strange that she had found herself visiting Gotham to meet her by the Bat signal, and although she was glad to have a companion, Lara knew she could have X-ray vision to see through the mask but she wanted to earn Batgirl's trust and have her telling her real name herself.

Lara shook her head a little, and made her way downstairs so she can have breakfast considering she didn't have to go to school today, finding a strange sight.

Pa Kent was cooking.

In all of her years living in this house, not once she had seen her dad working on the stove. Usually, he was working in the farms crops or he was fixing the tractor or in the barn.

"You're…_cooking_?"

Pa Kent turned toward her, "Hey sleepy head."

"You're cooking," Lara repeated as if she couldn't quite place the image.

"I'm making pancakes," he proudly announced shaking his spatula.

Lara was confused. When did he learn?

"Since when?"

Her father laughed, "Well, its' seems that's the only food I can cook without burning the house down. One time when I first married your mother, I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, but that didn't turn out quite well."

"What were you making anyway?" Lara asked, taking an apple out of the fruit basket.

Pa Kent looked a little embarrassed and said, "I was making an omelet."

Lara stood there watching him in confusion. How can someone burn an omelet…but she wasn't going to ask.

"Say…where is Ma?"

"She's at the Mansion," her father answered.

That drew Lara's attention.

"Why?"

"Seems someone is buying the old Smallville estate," Pa Kent said, putting two plates of hot pancakes on the table.

The Smallville Estate was a giant Mansion that stood a little way away from the town itself, thought Lara was familiar with it since her mother used to know the last owners of the place. They had given her the deed of the Mansion as a gift of their friendship before they moved overseas, but Ma Kent never lived there, having fallen in love with her farm life. Since then, the Mansion had been inhabited, thought her Mom took great care of the place. Lara wondered who could be buying it now.

**Smallville Estate**

Martha Kent had just finished giving her buyer the tour of the place. The young man, Neil Luthor, had found it rather old fashioned. Martha still couldn't get why the young millionaire wanted to buy the place.

"With a little remodeling, this could be a great home away from home," Neil said looking around the large dusty office they were in.

"I still don't get why you would want to buy a place out here in Smallville."

Neil smiled a little.

"I would want a quiet place to lay low," he said, "With the many troubles that had befallen the company because of my dad, the press had been hounding me non-stop."

"You're looking for a place to hide," Martha said.

"If you see it that way," Neil said, shrugging, "Then yeah."

Martha nodded at him and handed him a folder.

"Those are the papers you will have to sign, and the deed of the house," she told him.

Neil took them, "I'm curious as to why you've never moved here, after all, the last owners practically handed the place over to you."

"I've never felt comfortable in that big Mansion to tell you the truth," Martha told him.

Neil nodded and read the documents before pausing and frowning.

"Something wrong?"

Neil looked back up at her, "Do you know a girl by the name of Lara Kent?"

Martha blinked, "She is my daughter."

"Ah," Neil said, 'Well, tell her I've send her my regards and she is welcome here anytime she wants. At least, I'll have someone to talk to other than the staff around here. Well, Mrs. Kent let's get this done shall we?"

"Of course."

* * *

Lara spends her day working at the farm at a leisure pace. Thought she knew she could finish it in a flash, she rather takes her time. The sound of an approaching car made her look up and saw Ma Kent was coming home, and she made her way toward her.

"Hey Ma,"

"Lara could you help me with those bags?" she asked.

"Sure," Lara said.

The young girl took all the bags from the car, carrying them without breaking a sweat.

"So who was the buyer?"

"A young man, Neil Luthor," Ma told her.

"Luthor?" Lara reappeared.

"Yes," Ma Kent said, "and he knows you. Saying you're welcome to his house anytime."

"Oh," Lara said.

The two women entered the house and Lara put the grocery bags on the counter.

"Well?"

Lara turned toward her mother.

"What?"

"When did you even met Luthor anyway?"

"Sometimes ago," Lara said, "I was with Chloe. Turns out he knows her too. He was the one to pay for the trip I went with Chloe and the Student Council."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Lara said.

"Now, that gives you an excuse to go see him," Ma Kent said, "Here give him this fruit basket as a token of thanks."

"Ma…I don't want to see him _right now_…" Lara stated.

"Just go Lara, make friends," Ma said, "I know you have friends with the League, but you'll need friends as Lara Kent. You won't be Supergirl forever you know."

Lara sighed, "I know Ma."

She took the fruit basket and headed toward the Estate.

**Smallville Estate**

When she arrived, there were a truck parked by the gates, and many people working with the furniture inside. She approached, looking around, walking pas the truck and unto the grounds.

"Kent?"

Lara spun around and blinked.

"Allison?"

Allison Lang was dressed up and her hair had been tied up in a ponytail, and she was holding a clipboard.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked.

Allison's eyes found the fruit basket she was carrying, a strange look settling in her eyes, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I'm just delivering this to Luthor," Lara said, "It's…er…from my Mom."

"Now why don't I believe you?" Allison said.

Lara frowned, "It's the truth…"

"Get out of here Kent," Allison spat, "You're wasting space by just being here."

Lara was confused. Why was Allison acting so hostile toward her?

"What's the matter with you Allison?"

"I won't let you do this anymore," Allison said, "You took Diana away from me in high school. I won't let you…"

She approached Lara and at the same time pain exploded from within Lara's body making her drop the fruit basket she was carrying, and falling unto her knees. Confused, she looked back up at Allison, her eyes finding the green crystal necklace that had appeared from within her clothes.

**Another little throw back to the Smallville show. Sorry for the long wait between update. i'm busy with other stories and off course..life.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Neil

**This one is pretty short...but anyway enjoy**

Chapter Six

Neil

"Hey Kent, you're alright?" Allison asked, coming closer to her, confusion on her face.

Lara could feel even more weakened as the small green crystal came close to her, and took notice that her breath was coming in short gasp now, her breathing becoming labored.

"Allison, what's going on?" a voice asked.

It was Neil Luthor, casually dressed with a curious look on his face. He seems even more surprised to see Lara here and in pain.

"Lara, are you alright?"

"I think something wrong with her," Allison told her kneeling by Lara.

"Lara…" Neil said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Lara barely heard him, since she was starting to sweat heavily her vision spinning in and out of focuses.

'Let's get her inside," Neil said, taking one of Lara's arm over his shoulder, and pulling the girl with him, taking the fruit basket in one hand, putting the other around her waist.

"Take care of things here Allison," Neil told the other girl.

Allison gave him a nod, watching Neil walks inside the Mansion with Lara.

* * *

As she got farther away from the piece of Kryptonite necklace, she felt her strength returning to normal.

"I…I'm alright," she said.

"Not taking any chances," Neil told her.

He put her down on a chair and Lara glanced around. It was the kitchen they were in, which was mostly empty and Neil was filling a glass with water before bringing it to her.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks but I'm alright," Lara answered.

"Take it anyway," Neil said.

Lara did so and drained to glass before giving it back to him.

"So what happened back there anyway?" Neil asked.

"Just felt faint," Lara answered him, "A little too long under the sun…"

"You sure? No need for hospital?"

Lara chuckled, "It's not _that_ serious."

Neil smirked too.

"Well got to make sure. I wouldn't want your mother to get mad at me if anything happened to you."

"It will take more than being faint to make my mother angry," Lara told him, "Trust me, I know."

"If you say so," Neil shrugged, "So, were you making a delivery somewhere?"

"What?"

He holds up the fruit basket.

"No…it's for you," Lara told him.

"_Moi_,?"

"Yeah, it's a gift from the Kent family," Lara continued, "That way you're welcome at our house anytime."

Neil smiled, "Thank you Lara, I'm going to put this in my office, c'mon."

Lara followed him. Now her interest was piqued about Luthor. He didn't seem like a bad guy considering this is the first real conversation she had with him, apart from their first meeting at the Talon, one which Lara found herself feeling bad about.

"Well, what do you think?" Neil asked, pulling Lara out of her musings.

The room they were in was wide with empty shelves in the corner; a fireplace thought they were nothing in the crate. A large mahogany desk ornate the middle of the room with some books overlooking the large window that gives a view of the ground.

"It's…big," Lara said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Neil said, putting the basket on the corner of the desk.

"Say Neil…I wanted to apologize."

Neil glanced at her, "What for?"

"For when we first met," Lara said, looking embarrassed.

Neil outright laughed.

"Oh! Don't worry about that, "Neil said, waving his hand, "It's in the past, just forget about it alright."

"Okay…"

Lara stopped, her super hearing picking up a transmission about a bomb threat in a Metropolis bank by a gang.

"I got to go," Lara said, "Just remembered something I have to do for my folks."

"Oh," Neil said, "So, I'll see you around."

Lara smiled.

"I'm always around."

With that she left.

Arriving a little far away from the Mansion bursting into super speed, pulling off her shirt showing the red diamond S symbol on her chest, taking off toward Metropolis.

* * *

Neil chuckled to himself. This was his first real conversation with Lara Kent and it went rather well. He had appreciated the little gift and took one apple from the basket and took a bite from it.

_Delicious._

Maybe moving to Smallville had been a wise choice in the long run; at least, something good will be coming out of this.

Allison entered the office, looking around curiously.

"Where's Kent?"

"She left already," Neil told her, taking another bit out of his apple, 'Something you needed Allison?"

"Just those files arrived for you a little while ago," Allison told him, giving him the papers.

Neil took them and scanned through it.

"Ah, I'll take a look at them later," he said.

He walked toward the window, watching the large grounds.

"Are you going to tell me why you've moved _here_ of all place?" Allison asked.

A smirk crossed Neil's face, "Don't you like your own town Allison? I'm growing rather fond of it."

"Trust me, the only thing good about Smallville is how much wide open space there is," Allison said, "You'll grow bored here in a few months."

Neil turned toward her.

"I'll have Lara to talk to when that happens. Turns out I'm welcomed at her house, _anytime_."

He enjoyed the jealousy that played behind Allison's eyes. He inwardly smiled again; yeah moving to Smallville was a great idea indeed.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Settling in

**Here is the following chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Seven

Settling In

Before Lara knew it, three months have flown by and she had become accustomed to Gotham City and the school she frequented there. In those months, Supergirl's appearances had been starting to global making her fame grown as the caped super heroine.

She had also been talkative with the sleepy girl, Barbara Gordon thought Lara can only guess what would cause the girl to be so sleepy in class, and that it was almost a routine waking her up.

That is what her life is at the moment, smooth and easy sailing.

So, she was just about to head off home when the roar of a motorbike made her turn around.

"Hey Lara,"

"Barbara, what's up?"

The girl simply smiled, "Nothing just wanted to say hi before I left.

"Okay," Lara smiled, "Try not to stay up too late."

"Huh?"

Lara laughed at the expression on the girl's face, "Well, you keep falling asleep in class."

Barbara let out a chuckle, "I really do this a lot don't I?"

"Mostly every day."

"I hope I'm not a bother to you," Barbara told her.

"Trust me; it's the last thing on my list right now."

"Need a ride?" Barbara offered handing her a helmet.

Lara shook her head, "Someone is coming to pick me up soon anyway."

Barbara nodded.

"All right then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye,"

The bike roared as the older girl took off into the streets. Lara watched her go, sighing a little. She really was starting to enjoy the girl's company and sometimes she wished she had a cell phone at least.

_Maybe I could get Pa to buy one for me?_ she thought.

But that train of thought was interrupted when her super hearing picked up transmission about an fire that was ravaging a forest in Washington.

Sighing, she took off in super speed after it.

Later, Supergirl was flying through the sky with no real direction as to where she was going. Thought, lately, she seems to be flying about Gotham more than she dared to admit.

She stopped flying and simply hovers there. Sure she had a growing friendship with the Batgirl but that doesn't mean she was starting to feel something…

The girl of steel shook her head.

She was really starting to get confused with how her feelings were reacting lately and quickly made for the Fortress, landing there. She felt the scanner examining her before letting her in.

"_Something the matter Leia-El?_" Kal-El's voice asked her.

"I wanted to ask you something Father," she said.

"_Any question you have I will answer it to the best of my abilities," _her father's voice told her.

"During my training, you've told me I will be experiencing Kryptonian emotions," Supergirl said, "Are they that much different from Humans?"

"_Kryptonians have control over their emotions, able to withhold pain and more, then many races across the Galaxy_," Kal-El said, "_thought most sees others races below them. Why_?"

"I've been feeling a lot of strange feelings lately. I don't know whether it is from me or my Kryptonian heritage," Supergirl said, looking down.

"You _are a Kryptonian Leia-El, no matter where you have been raised_," Kal-El told her, "_Emotions you are feeling are Kryptonian, yet you handle them similar to the Human race…as you have been raised. This could be the cause of your confusion."_

Supergirl sighed, "This must be so."

She ran a hand through her raven black hair, looking toward the large House of El symbol that had been carved into the wall above her.

_Daughter of Krypton and of the House of El, _Supergirl thought to herself, _After me, Krypton will be only a memory._

She turned around and walked out of the Fortress.

* * *

Barbara had just gotten home at the Wayne's Manor, and quickly headed off toward her room. Bruce was at a Wayne Enterprise meeting as she worked on her latest side project. Thought she find her mind turning toward Lara Kent.

She had wondered for quite a while why she had a déjà vu feeling with Supergirl, and now she know why. The girl of steel looked remarkably like Lara Kent. She had wondered if Lara was Supergirl, but she couldn't see Lara as Supergirl. Something just didn't fit with the profile. Also something about Lara…had picked her attention.

The girl was easily dismissed at first glance, wearing large clothes, so what was it that drew her in? or maybe she was confusing herself with how much Lara resembled Supergirl. Maybe it was Supergirl that drew her in?

Barbara put a hand on her forehead.

She was getting a headache, and she stood up.

_Maybe a patrol of the city will help her clear her head._

* * *

**STAR LABS**

The doctor walked through the rows of cell arriving in front of a steel door.

LINDA FRANKLIN-504

The girl had the strangest mutation he had ever seen in his entire career, and she was half mad when they had brought her here almost four years ago. He entered the code and the heavy door swung open.

Inside, a blonde girl was seating against the wall, her head bowed but the doctor could see the sharps eyes studying him as he approached.

"Evening Linda,"

"Dr. Sanders," Linda answered him, her voice cold, "Do you need more blood?"

"No," Dr. Sanders answered, "We are still working with the one we took last week."

Linda then looked up at him and the doctor could see her entire face and he rubbed his hands together realizing the air suddenly become colder.

"Then, why the late night visit?"

Dr. Sanders took a seat on the silver chair and said.

"I'm going to ask you where you've gotten your mutation from. As far as we know, none of your family have the same abilities that you have."

"Family?" Linda scoffed, "I'm a _freak_ to them…why else would they dump me here?"

"Linda…they are trying to help you…," Dr. Sanders started.

"Help me?" Linda repeated, "_Do I look like I need any help?"_

She had sprung from her seat, her skin turning blue as her eyes flashed. Then the metallic gloves she was wearing suddenly grew warm making her fall down on her knees.

"Linda, we are only trying to help you…and we can't if you won't let us," Dr. Sanders said to her.

The girl didn't say anything. The doctor sighed and stood up, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answer from the girl today. He made his way toward the door..

"_Smallville_," Linda's voice whispered.

He turned, "What?"

"Smallville, that's where I've gotten my powers," Linda told him, "Those green rocks…"

Dr. Sanders nodded and left the room.

Smallville, at least he had a place to look.

**Yeah here it ends.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Luthor problems

**Hey there another update. Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

Luthor Problems

Dr. Sanders had headed off to his office so that he could research something about Smallville, and quickly figured out why the name had sounded familiar.

It was the small town that had suffered against the meteor showers some years previously, and decided that he will head off to Smallville in hope to find the strange green rocks that Linda had spoken off and possibly study them and their functions to maybe see what had caused the mutation on the girl.

* * *

Lara paused in what she was doing hearing the smooth and powerful engine coming closer to the farm and instantly knew who it was.

Neil Luthor was coming over for a visit.

Lara had become accustomed with those visits, and her and Neil found themselves becoming friends. She was still amused by the idea and she wondered if Neil will be as friendly if he knew she was Supergirl?

She stepped out of the barn, and sure enough Neil's Mercedes had come to a stop in front of the house. The young man stepped out, glasses over his eyes with long sleeved shirt and pants.

He was dressed importantly as usual.

"Hello Neil," Lara greeted him, then, she noticed the hard expression on the young man's face.

"What is it?"

"Just having some problems at Luthorcorp," Neil said, "It would seem that dear Tess isn't having a lot of luck taking over my father's shoes."

"Oh," Lara said.

Neil chuckled, "I wonder what dear old dad would say about all of this. Probably tells me that I have to wrench the company from Tess's control."

Lara frowned.

"Why would he want that?"

"Because Tess is not a Luthor," Neil said, shaking his head, "Tell me Lara, do I look like a man to run a company."

Lara stared at him.

"Maybe not right now," she said, "But nothing I'm sure a little experience wouldn't fix."

Neil laughed.

"You always look to the positive of every opportunities," Neil told her, 'Maybe that's why you're such a good friend."

Lara smiled a little.

"So do you have a cell Lara?" Neil asked, "That, way I can just call you whenever."

Lara chuckled, "Actually…I don't."

Neil stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Get in the car Lara," he said putting his glasses back on.

"What? Why?"

Neil smiled, "We're going to get you a cell phone."

Neil drove her toward Smallville's electronic store and the two stepped out of the car.

"You…You seriously going to buy me a cell phone," Lara asked him.

"I'm putting you on radar Lara," Neil said, "Think of it as a gift."

Lara stared at him.

"How am I even going to pay for it?"

"Lara, let me take care of it alright?"

"Fine," Lara said sighing.

A couple of minutes later, the two stepped out of the store, Lara carrying a cell phone box in her hands.

"Neil…"

"What?"

"Are you _sure_ this is a phone, not an I-Pod?"

"It's a phone," Neil said sighing, and he stopped noticing something over Lara's shoulder, a flash of recognition crossing his face.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Neil said.

Lara glanced toward where Neil had looked and sure enough there was a guy across the road, which was looking in their direction, dressed in a suit. Lara used her X-ray vision, seeing the concealed gun within the man's coat, making her narrow her eyes at him.

"Lara let's go okay," Neil said, unlocking his car's door.

Lara did so and Neil got them back on the road. It was a tense silence in the car, and Lara saw Neil's knuckles whiten at how hard he was gripping the steering wheels.

"Neil, _relax," _Lara told him, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Lara," Neil said, giving her a forced smile, "I'm just going to get you home and then take care of some business."

While they were on the road, they passed near the Smallville Mansion and Lara noticed that a car was there, hidden behind the bushes that surrounded the Mansion. It was thanks to her X-ray vision she was able to see it, and she wondered who it could be and why were they hiding. From the man who she had seen in the city and now a car hidden behind the Mansion, she had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

Neil dropped her off in front of her Farm, and with a nod he was turning back and heading back toward the Mansion. Lara knew they must be a reason he was acting so strange…and she was going to find out.

* * *

Neil drove back to the Mansion and parked his car in the driveway quickly getting out and making his way toward the front door when a voice stopped him.

"Neil Lionel Luthor."

The young man turned around. There standing was a man dressed in a black suit, his hair all slicked back.

"Tony," Neil answered, "What a surprise?"

"Not really a surprise since you knows we are here," Tony told him.

"Having me tailed…"

Tony pulled out a gun holding it straight to Neil's face.

"Stop bullshitting me Neil," Tony said, "Your father destroyed my business. Luthorcorp had been doing some pretty bad dealings and I' m fighting back, not cowering like the spineless assholes."

"Take the problem to my Father Tony," Neil told him.

"He is in jail, so I can't kill him there," Tony said, "But with your death…He'll learn to watch his back. Take him boys."

Two guys that Neil hadn't noticed took him from behind, one slamming a punch against his guts, dropping him down with a groan, cuffing his hands behind his back and pulling him into a big SUV that was parked there. Neil cursed himself for not having noticed it. The SUV got on the road, and Neil saw Tony pulling out his phone and dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking on how things are going with your little girlfriend, we saw you with today."

_Lara, _Neil thought.

"You stay away from her," Neil snapped at him, "She had nothing to do with this…"

A punch was slammed into him again, making her groan in pain.

"Course she does," Tony grinned, "She is involved with you."

Tony had put the phone in his ear and slowly frowned.

"Not answering," he murmured, "Oh well, they must be having fun with the girl…"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of something being dumped upon the roof of the SUV which slammed to a stop.

"What the fuck was that?" Tony said.

The driver got out of the car and was suddenly pulled out of sight with a yelp. Neil blinked, wondering who was doing this when the top of the car was ripped off.

A girl was there, hovering above them holding the car's hood over her head in only one hand. She had a red cape, red skirt and a blue top with the red diamond encasing the red S in a sea of yellow underneath it. It didn't take a genius to figure out who this girl was.

"_Supergirl," _Neil whispered.

"You know, I could hear you guys from across the town right," Supergirl told them with a raised eyebrow.

One of the guys beside Neil pulled out a machine gun and started unloading the bullets upon the girl of steel which were bouncing off her skin and ricochet off in other directions. Supergirl dropped the car hood and grabbed the guy out of his seat and threw him into the road which he falls hard on, knocked unconscious. Neil was suddenly grabbed from the back by Tony and had a gun pointed at the young Luthor's head. Supergirl noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"You stay away from us okay," Tony said, "One move and I blow his head right off."

"Why do you want to kill him?" Supergirl asked.

"His father ruined my business…"

There was a whooshing sound, and before Neil could blink, Supergirl had removed Tony and his hand's restrains. The next second, Tony was on the ground unconscious with his hand tied behind his back.

"You're alright?"

Neil turned toward the Supergirl who glanced at him, and he frowned slightly, seeing at how familiar the face was.

"I'm fine," he answered curtly.

"Police should be here any minutes," Supergirl continued, "Gotta fly."

"There is a girl," Neil started, "she was…"

"The farm girl," Supergirl said, "She's fine…she is the one that told me that you might be in danger…look like she was right. I'll see you around, Neil Luthor."

With that the girl of steel took off into the air with a whooshing sound as Neil stood there watching her zoom up toward a direction as he looked at the red dot becoming smaller and smaller as it flew in the distance.

**Hope that was good.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**while waiting for an update, check ou my other fics.**

**R&R.**


	10. Wayne

**Hey guys here is the next chapter in this fic.**

Chapter Nine

Wayne

**A few days later…**

Dr. Sanders had arrived in Smallville. He had seen how removed the place was and knew this was a great way to start his research, and what a way to start then Linda's home. He had made his way straight for the address arriving in front of the house which had a sign of ON SALE in front of it. IT seems that the people that were leaving the place that still attached them to their daughter.

He shook his head.

How could parents abandon their own child?

Dr. Sanders approached the house, making his way toward the back. If the records were corrects, one of the meteorites had landed near back here…

The doctor continued his trek, arriving by a little stream of water that divided to two lands and glanced around.

There it was.

It was the size of one's fist, with part glowing a bright green in the sunlight, and never before had he seen a so…_strange_. He picked the meteor rock up and placed it in a Ziploc bag.

He'll return to the labs and do some research on the rock and a few experiments also and then maybe he'll be able to find out its secrets.

"Hey,"

HE looked up at the noise. A man was there dressed casually and Dr. Sanders recognized him as Linda's father, having met the man briefly before. The man seemed to have recognized him also for his posture changed from cautious to tense.

"Hello again Mr. Franklin," Dr. Sanders said pleasantly, "You might remember me…"

"I remember," Mr. Franklin said curtly, "What are you doing here?"

"Collecting samples of meteor rocks," Dr. Sanders answered, "We're trying to find the cause that gives your daughter her abilities…"

"She is no daughter of mine," the man said, "Now please leave."

Dr. Sanders was shocked hearing this.

"Mr. Franklin…"

"I said leave or I will call the police for trespassing," Mr. Franklin said.

Dr. Sanders looked at him sadly and nodded, before walking off without another word.

* * *

**Gotham University**

"Hey Lara,"

"Barbara?"

"Is it alright that I talk to you alone?"

Lara glanced at her familiar companion, Cindy who raised her shoulders. It was a nice morning today, thought Lara had gotten there late again (something bad happened in Metropolis involving gangs) and she had wondered what the blonde wanted to talk about.

"Sure Barbara," Lara said nodding.

She followed the other girl out of the cafeteria, the two of them arriving at an empty hallway. She was curious about why Barbara wanted to be so secretive.

"Hey did you have the same homework as I do right?"

Lara stared at her, confused for a moment before catching on what Barbara was talking about.

"Yeah, what is it? You need help or something?"

"Yeah, I haven't got around to do it," Barbara admitted to her, "I've been real busy with my work…and I really need your help since it's due next class."

"Yeah okay, I'll help," Lara told her.

A look of relief crossed Barbara's face.

"Thanks, I'll appreciate it, can you come over my house later, so that you can help me?"

Lara paused, thinking it over a little, before nodding.

"Sure, I'll come over."

"Great, I'll see you later okay?"

"Yeah, great see you."

**Later…**

When their classes ended, Barbara Gordon picked Lara up, on her bike and drove her straight toward a large mansion that stood a little outside of Gotham city, making Lara's eyes grew wide.

"Wayne Manor," she whispered.

"Welcome to my home," Barbara told her as the back came to a stop in front of the Mansion.

"You're related to _Bruce Wayne_?"

"He adopted me after my father's death," Barbara told her as they walked inside the place, "Bruce doesn't spend a lot of time here since he is always busy with the Company and…er…other things."

Lara was glancing around the large hall which had a large chandelier hanging above them.

"Miss Gordon…you've brought a guess?"

Lara turned toward the voice.

An elderly man stood there, perfectly dressed with a small smile on his wise old face. The air around him felt like the air of a grandfather.

"Hello Alfred," Barbara answered, "Lara is this Alfred Pennyworth, and he is a butler. Alfred, Lara Kent a friend from school."

"Pleasure to meet you Alfred," said extending her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Kent," Alfred told her, shaking the hand.

"Anything from Bruce Alfred?"

"He is out of the country, I am afraid," Alfred answered her kindly, But he left the things for you to take care of."

"Of course," Barbara said, "we will be in my room."

"Dinner will be ready at six," Alfred called as the two walked off.

Barbara's room was big, much bigger than Lara's own room back in Smallville. Barbara dumped her bag on the large bed as Lara glanced around.

"No one knows that Bruce Wayne adopted you?"

"I don't like to spread it around," Barbara answered her, "IF people knew…gosh, I'll never get a moment of peace."

"I'll bet," Lara answered her, "How about we get started?"

"Sure," Barbara told her, shrugging her shoulders.

The two worked on the project for the next two hours as Lara give Barbara pointer here and there, the two surprisingly found themselves enjoying each other's company more than they dared to admit. Lara herself was starting to have wondering thoughts about Barbara's personality, about how much of a great friend she was and also how smart the girl was. Other thoughts were well getting placed beyond the friend zone she was settling in with the other girl.

Barbara herself was starting to really confuse herself over the feelings she was getting for Lara and she was marveling herself again at how much the girl did resemble Supergirl.

"Lara, you have a phone?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lara answered smiling, "Want the number?"

Barbara nodded, "That way we can keep contact…you're leaving the school in a week since the class is almost over."

"Wow," Lara said, " It had been six months already?"

"Time fly," Barbara told her.

"It does, doesn't it?" Lara answered her, smiling at her.

She had pulled her phone out, handing it to Barbara.

"Woah, nice phone."

"A friend of mine got it for me," Lara told her.

"I'll bet," Barbara said typing the number in, "Here now you've got my number, and you can call me whenever you like."

But Lara froze, her super hearing picking up something, a low wearing sound… the distress sound from the Fortress.

"Lara, what is it?"

"I…I have to go, sorry Barbara," Lara said quickly gathering her stuffs, "Something I've got to do."

"What…?"

Lara looked at her.

"I'll see you at school okay?"

She headed straight out, and into the darkened streets of Gotham City before disappearing in a blast of super speed.

**A distress call from the Fortress? What could it be?**

**AN: I know this story is slow beginning but it will pick up since nothing is really happening...yet that is. As i had said with the previous story. i don't know much about Supergirl since i've never read the comics but this is my story and i'm writting it as i want**


	11. Parasite

**Hi guys, here is the next update.**

Chapter Ten

Parasite

**Fortress of Solitude**

Lara came to stop when she arrived inside the large fortress she had gotten from her father Kal-El. She noticed that the place was dimming as if something was causing the Fortress to use a lot of power…

"Kal-El," she called out, "What is going on?"

"_Something had caused a malfunction," _Kal-El's voice said, "_This caused a lot of power out of the mainframe."_

Lara frowned.

"Can you trace where the malfunction is coming from?"

"_The Phantom Chamber," _Kal-El answered.

Lara's eyes widened slightly.

"I thought nothing could escape from this place?"

"_They can't…and shouldn't be able to," _Kal-El's voice echoed from within the Fortress.

"Can it be fixed," Lara said approaching the main control of the Fortress where the crystal's where.

"_Do not worry yourself Leia-El, they will need the blood of someone from the House of El to open the portal and escape the Phantom Zone."_

Lara looked up toward the large Fortress a sudden worry coming over her.

"We don't have anyone like that in there do we, Kal-El?"

"_No," _Kal-El answered her, "_We do not."_

Lara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had learnt in her studies of the dimension prison that her grandfather Jor-El had had created, a place where the worst criminals of Krypton were doomed to roam. She wouldn't want any of the prisoners to escape and cause destruction in the world, and worse having the same abilities as her.

**Star Labs**

It had been a few weeks since the doctor was in Smallville to collect the meteor rocks and he was studying them, trying to identify the rocks property. He was amazed with it since none of its minerals could be found on Earth making him realized that it was an alien rock…a _meteor rock._

_It could be pieces from the ones that crashed into Smallville during the shower, _he thought to himself.

It was curious to seeing them glow that greenish color whenever they came in contact with sunlight which was another strange feature that was added and probably the sun had a strange effect on them.

Checking his watch, the doctor realized how late it is and took the rock from where it was and put it on the shelf, but before he let go the rock glowed briefly in his hand. The man didn't notice any of this for he was already walking toward his effects so that he could get home for the night.

As he walked away, Dr. Sanders noticed that he starts to feel strange…hungry at most. He dismissed it since it was usually how his body works. When his mind had finished working, his body react making him realize how tired and hungry he was, so he hurried home to get something to eat.

When he got home, however, the feeling that become so unbearable that he launched himself toward the fridge and took out a piece of lasagna, wolfing it down, but instead of appeasing, the hunger grew stronger…

"Harry?"

His wife had appeared in the kitchen, and she gasped seeing the mess that her husband had created.

"Harry _what's wrong_?"

She approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder but Dr. Sanders found his hand closing around her throat. Then the terrible hunger started to appease, and he breathed in relief, dropping the woman on the ground…or at least, what was left of her.

Then his attention was drawn to it, and relief turned to horror.

"Oh, God," he whispered.

His wife was _dead_.

"_Oh my God_," he said again looking at his hands.

The hunger was still there…

"I need…more," he whispered, "_More_..."

**Smallville**

Lara walked down the stairs for breakfast, she was still turning over the feelings she felt for Barbara. She had wondered if the girl liked her, maybe, she just wanted to stay friends…or maybe it was all in her head.

_Should I talk to her about it? _Lara thought.

Her ringing phone dragged her out of her thought and she answered it, "Hello."

"_Lara, can you come to the Planet, right now?"_

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"_Something strange happened last night," _Chloe told her.

"Strange," Lara repeated, "How strange?"

"Like…_kryptonite meteor rock strange," _

Lara groaned.

"I'll be there in a second," she said, "But seriously…_Kryptonite_?"

"_They needed a name," _Chloe said, "_But can you come?"_

"Yes, I'll be there soon," Lara told her before hanging up and then she took off in super speed.

**Daily Planet**

She arrived at Chloe's desk, finding the blonde down on her desk as she read the morning paper.

"Chloe?"

"Seven people were killed last night," Chloe told her, putting down the paper.

"Seven?" Lara said, shocked, "How…?"

"No one knows," Chloe told her shaking her head, "They were perfectly healthy except that they were dead."

"Er…_heart attack?"_

"With twenty something years old?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow, "I don't think so."

"I'll patrol the city then," Lara told her, "Maybe I'll be able to find whoever…Oh! Hey, Jimmy."

Jimmy Olsen waived at her, a stupidly large grin on his face.

"Don't you have class today," Chloe asked her.

"Next week I'm taking the exams," Lara said, "It's my last week in Gotham University."

"Wow, see I told you it would be over before you know it," Chloe told her smiling, before she noticed the thoughtful look on Lara's face.

"What is it?"

Lara simply waved it off.

"It's nothing…"

"Lara," Chloe started.

But the dark-haired girl was already walking away.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Supergirl hung over Metropolis, listening to the hundreds of voices that were overlapping in her ears. She hoped that she'll hear whatever caused the strange murders…

"Help…me,"

The girl of steel plunged downward toward where the voice came from, finding an unconscious guy on the ground and standing above him was a man but something was off with his skin all waxy in color.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"S…_stay away from me," _the man yelled at her, backing away.

Supergirl glanced at the person on the ground X-raying him and widened her eyes.

He was dead.

She refocused her eyes on the pale and waxy skinned figure.

"It was _you_. You killed those peoples."

"I…I didn't mean to," the man told her, "I…I don't know what's happening to me…everyone I touch kept falling…"

Supergirl relaxed a little. Maybe this guy was just scared and he didn't know what to do.

"Okay," she said, "Let's take it easy. I'll take you to a hospital, and maybe they could fix you."

"Don't hurt me," the man said, his voice sounding close to crying.

Supergirl approached him, cautiously.

"I won't hurt you," she said, "I'm here to help."

"That's right," the man said his voice changing from tearful to malicious before taking hold of her shoulders.

Then a light started from Supergirl's body and made his way toward the man. The girl of steel screamed as she felt as if her very life was being sucked out of her body.

"Ah, _yes," _the man said, his skin slowly turning to normal, "Your energy is more potent than all of the rest."

Supergirl kicked him in the chin, forcing him to let her go and she was dropped down, stepping away from this…_Parasite._ But her legs where shaking and strangely weakened as she falls down on the ground, huffing and gasping for breath.

"You've got the stuff Supergirl," the Parasite said grinning madly at her, his eyes glowing red, "My thanks."

Two blast of heat vision were fired from his eyes toward Supergirl. She tried used her super speed but, to her shock, it was like she didn't have any powers anymore and that somehow…the Parasite across her had stolen them…

_How did he…_she thought.

She could continue her thought for she was hit with the blast straight into her chest sending her backward unto wall behind her, feeling the skin burning where she was hit. Through her blurred vision, she saw the Parasite taking flight toward the sky.

_W…what just happened? _She thought.

That's her last thoughts before she passed out.

**Her first encounter with Parasite. Remember i never watched the cartoons or read any of the comics so don't flames, i'm simply writing a story that i came up with.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. Devil's Deal

**Hey guys here is the following chapter.**

Chapter Eleven

Devil's Deal

The next thing Lara knew is that she was looking at a pink ceiling. She blinked slowly wondering where she was and how she got there, and became aware of a damp towel on her forehead and she coughed.

"Lara," a familiar voice said.

"_Chloe…," _she whispered.

The blonde appeared within her line of vision, a worried look upon her face, the green eyes showing some relief to see her awake and they were still hints of worry in them.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't feel too good," Lara answered her.

It was the worst she felt in years.

"Where am I?" Lara asked as the blonde removed the towel.

"My apartment," Chloe answered her applying a new towel on her forehead.

"How…?"

"You called me remember," Chloe told her, looking at her curiously.

Lara frowned.

"I don't remember calling you Chloe," she said slowly.

"Well, you did," Chloe told her, "It wasn't hard getting you out of there…But, this aside, and how did this happen Lara?"

"I have found the culprit," Lara told her, "He…he sucked on my energy…it was like it was sucking my life out of my body."

"You mean, like a virus?"

Lara chuckled, "More like a Parasite…and I think I've lost my powers."

"That explain why you're sick," Chloe murmured.

Lara nodded at her.

"Maybe, but has there any strange attacks since then?"

Chloe shook her head.

"It's seems whoever attacked you got a super charge of energy and hadn't attacked no one since but now, you need rest okay Lara. You won't be able to save anyone if you're powerless. We'll talk tomorrow."

Lara smiled and nodded at the blonde.

Chloe walks toward the door.

"Chloe…"

She turned.

"Thank you, for putting up with me."

Chloe smiled serenely at her, "You don't have to thank me Lara. I knew since the day your powers manifested themselves, a normal friendship was out of the window for the two of us. You've been my best friend for a long time…it's the least I can do, Supergirl."

Lara shook her head.

"Not much of a Supergirl am I now?"

"You'll get your powers back," Chloe told her, "They are naturally part of you. Just get plenty of sun tomorrow okay."

"Sure," Lara said, "Goodnight Chloe."

"Goodnight Lara,"

The blonde then walked out closing the door behind her.

Lara stayed lying on the bed in the semi darkened room, her eyes watching the ceiling and in thoughts. She couldn't believe that the Parasite, as she had dubbed him, had tricked her like that. She had hoped to help the guy; to fix him but the man didn't seem to want to be fixed. When she got her abilities back, she is going to hunt him down and take him down.

_If I got my powers back, _she thought drily coughing a little.

* * *

Dr. Sanders walked into his house, closing and locking the door behind him. The surge he had gotten from Supergirl had appeased the hunger within him…

Only for a while.

He headed into the living room…

"Evening doctor," a voice said.

Dr. Sanders turned around.

A man was seating on the couch, one of his eyes covered with a metallic eye patch. Dr. Sanders fired the two blast of heat vision from his eyes. The stranger easily dodged them, the blast creating a molten hole in the window.

"Not much practice with the heat-vision," he said grinning.

Dr. Sanders watched the man across him.

"W…Who are you?"

"I've seen what you did to Supergirl the other day," the man said, "I must say, I am impressed with your ability, and seeing this, I've got a favor to ask you."

Dr. Sanders narrowed his eyes at him.

"You…You're a criminal aren't you?"

"So are you," the man said, "Seven peoples you've killed so far. You are well on your way to become a mass murderer doc."

Sanders glared at the man.

"What do you want from me?"

"It's very simply really," the stranger said, "You kill the Supergirl and maybe, you'll do this city a favor, and from what I noticed…you'll need a recharge soon…and with a source of power as strong as our girl of steel, it will be hard to resist."

Dr. Sanders feel the hunger within him…growing again and he gritted his teeth.

"You'll know what to do," the stranger's voice echoed around the room.

Dr. Sanders looked around the living room. The mysterious stranger was gone.

* * *

Lara woke up feeling much better than she did when she had fallen asleep. Seating up, the red cover slipped down and she realized she was covered with the Supergirl cape. Groaning, she glanced around.

The room was well light as sunlight streamed through. There was an empty dresser with a mirror. Half empty book shelf with box all upon it, and the door room opened as Chloe entered the room.

"You're okay?"

"I…I'm better than last night," Lara answered, "Can I borrow a few clothes and a bag."

"Sure," Chloe told her, "If you need some food, I've made pancakes."

"Thanks Chloe," the dark haired girl said, "I'm going to take a shower okay."

"Go ahead," Chloe said.

Lara entered the bathroom. Seeing herself in the mirror, she S shield bright on her chest. Sighing, she pulled it off, showing the sport bra she wore underneath. Lara narrowed at the wall which disappeared a little in front of her.

Her powers were returning to her and maybe they will return before the end of the day. She took her shower and wore the clothes that were on the bed. She joined Chloe for a quick breakfast which they enjoyed and talked about the past a little and at the end, Chloe made her way toward the sink to wash the dirty plates.

"Sorry if the clothes are a bit small," Chloe told her.

"They're fine," Lara said putting the Supergirl outfit within the bag, "let's hope I can find the Parasite before he attacks anyone else."

Chloe turned toward her.

"Lara, this guy almost killed you," she said.

"I know," was Lara's answer.

Chloe crossed the distance between them and took the taller girl into a hug.

"You…You have no idea how I've felt, seeing you look so vulnerable Lara," she told her, "I've seen you do amazing things everyday…I'm scared for you."

Lara returned the hug, smiling a little.

"Chloe…it will take more than that to defeat me," she said softly.

She stepped out of the hug, giving the blonde a wink.

"I'm Supergirl remember?"

Chloe chuckled.

"That you are Lara,"

"I'm going to Gotham," Lara said heading toward the door, drawing a confused look from Chloe.

"Why?"

"There is someone I have to talk to about something," she said, heading for the door a determined look on her face.

**Next is the conclusion in the Parasite madness. Sorry if there is not much happening in this story. The good stuffs are comming soon.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	13. Rematch

**Hey new chapter here. I'll update this one and the next cause this one is kinda short...sorry**

**But enjoy**

Chapter Twelve

Rematch

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara Gordon was watching television in the Manor's living room, since she had nothing to do for the day. Thought, she was thinking about Lara again. She could have done the homework on her own, but she wanted to hang out with Lara. She had been battling with herself whether she should call the girl or not…

Her phone vibrated in her hands and she holds it up reading the name LARA KENT on the screen. She quickly answered it.

"Hello,"

"_Barbara_," Lara's voice said, "_Listen, I'm sorry about the other day, just leaving like that…"_

"Don't worry about it," Barbara told her, smiling a little, "I was just about to call you actually…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"_Really…what is it?"_

"Not over the phone Lara," Barbara said, "this is something we have to talk about face to face."  
"_Oh, okay" _Lara said slowly.

Then the doorbell of the Mansion rang, and Barbara seated up confused and curious.

"Hold on Lara…Alfred, are we having a guest?"

"None that I'm aware of," the butler's wise voice told her as he went to answer the door.

Barbara shrugged and was going to continue her conversation with Lara when a yell echoed as the butler was sent flying back, slamming against the wall. Barbara seated up confused as a man entered the place, his skin waxy looking, his eyes reddish.

"Barbara Gordon?" he rasped.

"Who are you?" Barbara asked.

The man smirked, showing pointed like teeth.

"I am…the Parasite, and I want Lara Kent," he said, "You're a friend of hers aren't you?"

Barbara closed the phone, narrowing her eyes a little, as the man charged forward. She jumped over him, and tackled him down.

"You've got skills," the Parasite said, grinning, "So do I."

He caught hold of one of Barbara's kick, and threw her into a wall creating a dent on it.

"I've still got some juices left from my last encounter with the Supergirl," the Parasite said, "I won't be that easy to defeat."

He fired a blast of heat vision at Barbara who acrobatically dodged them and she pulled out two batarangs sending them at him, which exploded on contact creating a smoke screen around the Parasite.

When the smoke dissipated, Barbara had vanished along with Alfred's unconscious form.

* * *

When Lara arrived at the Manor, she noticed an ambulance taking of and noticed Barbara leaning against the wall.

"Barbara, what happened?"

"Someone who calls himself the Parasite stopped by," the girl said, removing herself from the wall, "Says he knows you."

Lara blinked.

_How_ the Parasite did knew her name…or even Barbara's and even where Barbara lived? Did the Parasite suck on more than energy?

"Anything you want to tell me Lara?" Barbara asked.

Lara watched the stern gaze that was scrutinizing her and said.

"Nothing more than you already know."

Barbara raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

"That a guy with abilities similar to Supergirl showed up at my door just happens to be looking for you…unless…"

Barbara stared straight at Lara, seemingly coming up to a conclusion.

"_You_ are Supergirl," she whispered.

Lara raised her eyebrow at this.

"_Me_? _Supergirl_?" she scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous Barbara."

"Then why would he be looking for you then Lara?" Barbara asked.

"I…"  
Before Lara could continue, a blast was slammed upon her back causing her to cry out, which send her flying forward colliding with Barbara sending both of them on the ground. The girls detangled themselves before standing up, and looking toward where the blast had come from.

There was the Parasite, looking less human than he ever had been with his skin oddly blue as his eyes glowed red.

"I need your energy Supergirl," he growled, "and I'm going to get it."

_So I was right, _Barbara thought.

Lara narrowed her eyes at him, staying away from him now. This bastard had tricked her before…but not again.

"Don't let him touch you Barbara," she said, "he'll drain you of energy, probably killing you in the process."

"Not going to let him," Barbara yelled, sending two batarangs again.

They landed in front of the Parasite and exploded creating dust and Lara ran forward sending a punch straight into his jaws. The Parasite was send flying backward landing on the ground, knocked out cold after all, Dr. Sanders wasn't much of a fighter…even with his extra abilities.

The two girls stood above him, looking down at the Parasite before Barbara spoke, drawing Lara's attention.

"So you're Supergirl after all,"

"And you're Batgirl," Lara told her.

"What give it away?"

"the Batarangs," Lara answered picking up as piece of the tech which was half of a bat wing.

Barbara chuckled a little, "So, what about him?"

"I'll take him to STAR LABS," a new voice said.

Batman had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere again.

"I was keeping track on him," he said looking at the unconscious Parasite, "But you two have been able to subdue him. Good job."

"Thanks, Batman," Lara said as Barbara gives a nod.

As the Dark Knight walked off, Lara turned toward the girl.

"I don't have to guess who is underneath the mask now that I know yours," she said.

* * *

**Later**

Lara and Barbara were now hanging around the grounds of Wayne Manor, mostly walking in silence.

"This is why you resemble Supergirl so much," she told Lara, "For a while, I couldn't really figure it out."

"Yeah," Lara said, "You wanted to talk about something…earlier on the phone."

Barbara looked at her, before shaking her head.

"It was nothing," she murmured.

"You…sure?" Lara asked, "It sounded important."

The dark blonde shook her head.

"Trust me…it wasn't."

**Yeah short chappy but hey it get the job done.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	14. Feelings

**Hey here is the next chapter, told ya i'll update it next. XD**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirteen

Feelings

**Gotham University-A week later**

Lara made her way out of the school main office, a bright grin on her face as she hold up the certificate she had worked for these past months.

"Lara,"

She looked around at the voice, finding Barbara hanging by wall.

"Hey."

It had been a week since their run-in with the Parasite. Lara found it weird that someone other than the guys at Jump City and Chloe know her identity as Supergirl. But, then again, the mystery of why Barbara was always sleeping in class had been solved since the girl was one of the silent protectors of Gotham, Batgirl.

"So, you've gotten it?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah," Lara answered.

"Where you going to work now?" Barbara asked her.

"Well, my friend Chloe asked to work at the Planet with her," Lara announced.

"A newspaper company?" Barbara chuckled, "Do you want the world to discover your identity?"

"It's not like anyone had been able to tell the difference so far," Lara answered thoughtfully.

"It didn't take me long to figure you out Lara," Barbara deadpanned.

"Well you can thank Parasite for that," Lara told her, remembering the strange energy hungry man.

"I would have figured it out eventually," Barbara told her.

"You're pretty smart and attentive," Lara grinned, "Why don't you think anyone hadn't been able to figure me out?"

"I'm pretty curious," Barbara asked.

Lara grinned.

"That's because no one thinks I have a secret identity," she told Barbara, "I show my face to the world with no mask as Supergirl. Everyone think Lara Kent is just a look-a-like."

"Ah, really?"

"Yeah."

The two stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm really going to miss seeing you," Barbara said, "around here," she added after a while.

"I'll always be around," Lara reminded her, smiling a little.

"As Supergirl around the world," Barbara told her, "but not as Lara Kent."

The smile faded a little.

"Barbara," she said, putting a hand on the other girl's shoulder, "I'll always be your friend…and you can call me anytime you want…I'll be there."

Barbara looks at the girl across her, restraining herself not to kiss her.

"Can you meet me by the Mansion tonight?"

Lara raised her eyebrows.

"You're asking me out?"

"Yes, I am," Barbara told her, her cheeks reddening a little, "If that's okay with you."

Lara found herself smiling.

"Sure I'll meet you then…what time?"

"Around nine."

* * *

**Chloe's apartment-Later**

"You've _what_?"

The blonde was staring at her with something akin to amazement in her eyes. Lara had just told her about Barbara asking her out for tonight.

"I think I got a date for tonight," Lara repeated.

"I guess you've gotten _more_ than just a job certificate in Gotham," Chloe teased, bringing a blush on Lara's cheeks.

"All right," stop with the teasing," Lara told her.

"Okay, Okay," Chloe said to her smirking a little, "you've got a date for tonight...but I don't understand why you're having second thought after you had agreed."

Lara looked at the ground.

"It's just that… I want to go out with her Chloe, I really do," she said, "But part of me…feels like I'm cheating on Diana since I love her also…I just don't know what to do."

Chloe pulled up a chair and seated beside the dark haired girl.

"Lara look, from what you've told me Diana is forbidden to leave the Island she was born in because of her mother. In the meantime, you've got your own life to live to live. I'm not telling you to stop loving Diana," she quickly added when Lara was opening her mouth, "I'm just saying, just live your life since you're not going to live forever. When Diana comes back or _if _she comes back, you can work things out between you two then."

Lara sighed. Maybe Chloe was right about this.

"I needed to hear that," she said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Chloe told her, "So…what are you going to wear for your date?"

"I…I need your help for that," Lara said, scratching the back of her head.

"You're hopeless," Chloe sighed, shaking her head.

"_Gee_…thanks."

A few hours and many piles of clothes later, Lara stood there in black outfit, a shirt that showed her midriff and long dark pants. Her hair was now combed with a little lip-gloss on her lips and some light make up.

"You look…_really hot,"_ Chloe said, looking at her friend.

"I do?" Lara repeated looking at herself in the mirror.

Chloe glances at the clock.

"It's almost nine," she said, "You best be going."

"yeah," Lara said, giving her a hug, "Thanks for everything tonight. I own ya."

"You're welcome," the blonde said smirking, "Now get out of here."

Lara smiled before she disappeared in a gust of wind.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara was still getting ready when the doorbell of the Mansion rand and she glanced at her watch. It was nine o'clock with a few seconds to spare.

_Punctual eh, Lara, _she thought a smile working on her lips.

She stepped out of her room and made for the living room where she can hear Lara's voice talking to Alfred about how his recovery was going along since the Parasite incident. Barbara entered the room and feels her breath itch slightly.

Lara looked positively hot right now. The small shirt which showed off her midriff and Barbara found her eyes glued to the piece of skin which was rippling with lean muscle before snapping her eyes back up toward Lara.

"You're on time," she spoke, her voice a little higher than she would have liked.

Lara turned toward her.

"Hey," she said giving her a smile, "You're ready to go?"

"Yeah," Barbara said, "C'mon, tell Bruce I'm borrowing one of his cars."

"As you wish Mrs. Gordon, have a pleasant night."

"We will thank you Alfred."

The two girls were out of the house and into an expensive looking vehicle.

"Let's go enjoy our night Lara."

Barbara had taken her straight into a restaurant and Lara glanced around herself mesmerized at the design when a waiter came up toward them.

"Welcome to Gotham's Fine Dining," he greeted, "May I be of service?"

"Reservation under Wayne," Barbara said.

"Ah, Mrs. Wayne," the waiter said, "Follow me to your table please."

He lead the two toward a table on the higher level which had a glass ceiling looking out at the night sky. They were fewer couples there, most of them very close to each other and one were kissing gently.

The diner went really well for both girls which find they growing even closer to each other, their feelings deepening thought neither of them could pluck up the courage to tell. Around ten thirty, they left the restaurant getting back to the Mansion around eleven.

"That was really nice Barbara, thank you," Lara told her as they got out of the car.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Barbara told her, giving her a smile.

Lara walked toward her until they were standing right in front of each other.

"For that," she said, "I want to do something nice for you as well."

She extended her hand toward the girl, one which Barbara took hold of. Lara then, pulled her closer to herself and said, "Hold on to me."

Barbara's arms encircled Lara's form as Lara's hand took hold of her waist.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Barbara did so.

Then ever so slowly, Lara took off from the ground, gently moving so Barbara didn't get any idea of what was happening around her. She flew straight up going higher than any of the buildings and glanced upward toward the large crescent moon that was in the sky which was riddled with stars.

"You can open them now."

Barbara did so and let out a small eep seeing that she was no longer on the ground. Since she had been standing on Lara's feet, she couldn't really tell the difference. Her eyes took in the sight around her, amazement reading all over her face.

"Lara…this is _amazing," _she said.

"I know," Lara told her, glancing around herself, "this is how I see the world…whenever I'm flying."

"I can't believe you actually do this every day," Barbara whispered.

"It was amazing the first time I've ever flew," Lara said fondly remembering that day, "But I've gotten used to it, and just for tonight, I wanted to show you the world from my point of view."

Barbara looked at her, with something akin to amazement in her eyes...yet another emotion was visible there also. Lara looked at her, and started to lean forward, with Barbara doing the same. Lara took the girl's lips with her own, causing Barbara to respond to immediately respond, her arms circling around Lara's neck, deepening the kiss. Her tongue asked for entrance which Lara obliged, making Barbara moan in pleasure.

Then they suddenly dropped about three feet before, causing Barbara to break the kiss off.

"W…What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Lara said, her voice sounding heavier, as they simply floated, "It's really hard to concentrate on flying when you're kissing me like that."

Barbara laughed a little and said.

"Do you want to spend the night with me Lara?"

Lara watched her for a few moments before answering.

"Yes."

The two arrived in Barbara's room a little while later and they started kissing again, but this time Barbara's hands were taking the clothes off Lara's, her hands caressing the soft yet lightly muscled body. Lara herself removed Barbara's top, touching, exploring.

Then the two were on the bed.

"I've never done this before," Lara said, her back lying on the bed.

"Neither have I," Barbara answered.

Barbara then had removed all of the clothes, her eyes roaming Lara's naked top for a few seconds before leaning in toward her.

"_You're so beautiful_," she whispered, "Like the work of a god."

She then started to lay feather light kisses upon Lara's skin making the girl let out a low moan which she started panting softly as Barbara started to suck on the skin…

Then in a split second, Barbara found herself n the bed with Lara on top of her, then Lara's hand slid into Barbara's pants, touching her spot causing the girl to let out hisses and huff of pleasure…her arms circling Lara's back. Lara's hand started to move faster, as Barbara's breath itched in Lara's ears…

"_Oh! Lara…"_

The entire night, the two girls continued their love-making and for once for Lara Kent, she felt…at peace.

* * *

**Smallville Estate**

Neil Luthor had just gotten home, and he made his way straight toward his liquor stash so he could drink a little. He made his mind up to visit Lara since it had been a while since he saw her. He had tried calling her tonight, but the phone had gone straight to messages.

"Hello Neil," a voice greeted.

Neil turned around toward his desk, staring at the man seating upon it. Bald, dressed in a suit, a wry grin on his face.

"Dad?"

Lex Luthor grinned.

"Long time no see."

**LEX LUTHOR RETURNS...DUN DUN DUN... what awaits our hero next?**

**Next time: **Lara start to feel guilt...but even our hero need a hero sometimes.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. Return

**HELLO PEOPLE. **

**enjoy**

Chapter Fourteen

Return

**Smallville Estate**

Neil stared at his father, frowning a little at seeing the man there. He glanced down at the drink in his hand wondering if he had too much to drink. Seemingly reading his mind, his father spoke.

"I'm really there Neil, not a figment of your imagination."

"How?" Neil asked, knowing the man was supposed to be in jail.

"You really think that I was going to stay in jail for long?" Lex laughed.

"Then why six months?" Neil asked.

"I've paid my fines," Lex told him, "Seems only six months were left in my sentence."

"Oh," Neil said.

"Ah yes, I am back on the outside world," Lex said, leaning back into the chair.

"What are you going to do now then?"

"I'm going to become a Humanitarian," Lex answered, "Those few months in jail had showed me the errors of my ways."

"Oh really?"

Lex smiled.

"I have to tell the press something anyway," he said, "but my main concern is the Supergirl."

"You're going to kill her?"

"Kill is such a brute world," Lex said, "No I want to remove her. I want the word to see what kind of threat she could be…opposed to us."

"Only you see her as such," Neil told him.

Lex turned toward him.

"Ah, yes she saved your life didn't she?" he said smiling a little, "Did you have a change of heart about her Neil?"

"I'm not her enemy," Neil answered curtly, "but I'm not her friend."

Lex looked at him blankly for a few minutes before looking at the window.

"I'd expect nothing less from a Luthor."

With that he left the room, leaving Neil standing alone in the office.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Barbara woke finding her body wrapped in her bed sheets, snuggling against something that was really warm. She raised her head glancing around. Bright sunlight entered through her window, and she glanced at her clock.

11: 45 A.M.

It was then her eyes found the person that was shearing her bed with her. Lara Kent looked utterly adorable in her sleep. Barbara could feel a grin on her lips as she watched the other girl sleep, memories of last night coming back to her. Then she leaned in and kissed the corners of Lara's lips.

The latter sighed, murmured something incoherent but didn't wake up. Barbara smiled sweetly and placed another kiss this time on her neck and started to put feather light kisses in a trail.

Lara's blue eyes then opened looking around sleepily.

"Morning," Barbara greeted.

"Hey," Lara whispered a small smile growing on her lips, "Did you sleep well?"

"I sleep _very well," _Barbara answered her kissing her lips.

Lara responded it, deepening it.

But the two were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Mrs. Gordon, are you awake? It almost noon and breakfast is getting cold," Alfred's voice said through the door.

"Sorry Alfred, I'll be right out," Barbara said, raising her voice so she could be heard, "and made something for Lara too."

"As you wish," Alfred answered.

Barbara got out of bed.

"Can I use your shower?" Lara asked seating up.

"Yeah sure," Barbara said, "It's that door."

Lara entered the shower and turned the water on. She listened to the drop falling and she started to feel guilt rising through her, clawing at her heart. Even thought she had enjoyed herself last night with Barbara, a part of her wished that it had been Diana that had been with her, that it was Diana's body against hers…

Lara, for once in her life, wished she didn't say yes, but with the strong feelings she had for Barbara made her act on them.

_Maybe…maybe this was how it was meant to be, _she thought.

When she was done, Lara stepped out of the room finding Barbara dressed in loose pants and a shirt. She had put the clothes from last night on, and her shoes.

"I have to go," she told Barbara.

The latter looked at her confused, "You're not going to stay for breakfast."

"No, I really have to get home," Lara told her.

"You're not…regretting last night are you?" Barbara asked her.

A nab of guilt gnawed at her inside, which she ignored not wanting it to show on her face.

"I'm not," Lara said, "Trust me…I'm not, it's just my parents have no idea where I am since I didn't come home last night and I'm going to be so grounded."

Barbara showed her a smile, "Okay, let me show you out then."

The two walked out of the room, and downstairs. Lara heard Alfred talking on the phone with someone as the two passed the kitchen hallway and arrived into the Entrance of the Manor.

"Call me okay?"

Lara kissed her deeply before breaking it.

"I will."

After that she took off in super speed, zooming through the streets of Gotham and out of the city, passing Metropolis and arrived in Smallville and entered her house, heading straight for her room.

"Lara, _is that you_?" her mother's voice called.

"Yeah, it's me," Lara answered her, picking up her phone checking for missed calls and was surprised that Neil had called her.

Her mother entered the room, seeing her there.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"I'm great," Lara answered her.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine Ma, really," Lara told her, making her way toward the closet.

"Really?"

Lara pulled out the Supergirl outfit out of the closet and Ma Kent's hand landed on her shoulder causing the girl to pause in her actions.

"Are you sure everything is alright Lara?" Ma Kent's voice asked, "I know when something is troubling Lara."

Lara turns toward her mother, the woman who had raised her since she was small. If there was someone that could give her some advice, it would be the woman in front of her right now. Lara put the outfit on the bed, as she sat down.

"I…I don't know if everything is alright Ma," she said.

"Talk to me Lara," Ma Kent said, seating down with her.

"I…I love someone," Lara said, "In Gotham."

"That's great, I assume," Ma Kent said, "But…I can tell that this isn't the problem."

"The problem," Lara said, "I'm not sure if it's really a problem…part of me feels guilty because I feel like I'm…I cheated on Diana."

"Did you?"

"I don't know," Lara sighed, "I…I know Diana loves me from where she is and I love her…but loving someone else…makes me feel guilty."

"Lara, you've got your life to live," Ma Kent told her, "Diana can't be with you because she is somewhere else and you've got someone who loves you…"

"That's what Chloe told me," Lara said, "But what if she is wrong?"

"I don't believe she is," Ma Kent told her, "Let these things unfold. You never going to be sure of what life got for you farther down the road."

"Great, Ma Kent said, "Now you want some breakfast?"

"No," Lara said, "I'm going to fly around for a bit."

"Oh! Okay."

Lara left the house.

**YEah, not much going on again...or is there? nudge nudge wink wink XD**

**Enjoy anyway.**

**R&R**


	16. Breakout

**Here is another chapter from this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

Break-Out

**STAR LABS-Room 504**

Linda Franklin was in her room when her door opened, letting in a nurse which surprised her. She had expected to see Dr. Sanders which brought up the question considering she hadn't seen him in the last few days.

"We need a new blood sample," the nurse said.

"Where is the Doc?" Linda asked.

"He was transferred to the STAR LABS in Boston," the nurse told her.

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes, now about that blood sample?"

Linda inwardly grinned.

"Sure."

The nurse approached her, syringe ready. She leaned forward and that was when Linda struck, her left hand taking hold of the nurse's neck.

"Sorry, but not today," she grinned.

She threw the lady at the wall, and she was knocked unconscious instantly. Linda smiled feeling her entire body turning to ice.

"Mom, Dad, _I'm coming home."_

* * *

Lara entered the Smallville Mansion, glancing around a little. She walked in, toward Neil's office finding the young man working on papers, a bottle of liquor beside him.

"Neil?"

The guy looked up.

"Lara…how did you get in here?"

"Front door was open," Lara answered simply.

"I meant _the gates_?"

"I've got your message," Lara continued, "You said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, of course I did," Neil told her, "My father is out of jail."

Lara paused, looking at him.

"What? How?"

"He paid off some of the years," Neil told her, "But he still had to spend six months in jail."

Lara frowned a little.

If Lex Luthor was out of jail, Deathstroke will be around more often, thought the guy had hardly made any real attacks against her.

"How come you didn't answer your phone?" Neil asked her.

"I…I didn't realize that I had it off," Lara told him, "and I was kind of busy."

"Who's your friend Neil?" a new voice said.

Lex Luthor was standing in the doorway, a slight grin on his face. He was dressed in a suit with a coat on him, thought his grin faded a little when his eyes found Lara.

"Dad…what are you doing here?"

"We are going to Metropolis Neil to take over our company from Tess Mercier," Lex told him, "But I don't believe I have met this young lady before."

"Dad, this is Lara Kent," Neil told him standing up, "She is a local here in Smallville."

"Nice to meet you sir," Lara said extending a hand.

Lex shook it, his eyes examining Lara's face.

"Have we met before Mrs. Kent? For I felt I have seen your face somewhere before."

Lara tried not to squirm underneath the careful scrutiny from the man's gray eyes.

"I would have remembered that encounter sir," Lara answered him, releasing his hand.

"I suppose," Lex answered, "Interesting…choice of clothing…_color_."

Lara looked down upon herself seeing that she was dressed in a blue shirt with red jeans, and mentally slapped herself in the head for dressing in her signature colors. She didn't want Lex Luthor of all people to become suspicious of her.

"Now, the conference will be in a hour Neil," Lex continued, "We best be going. It was nice meeting you Lara Kent."

"Sure, I'll get going in."

The two Luthor headed off toward a _LuthorCorp_ helicopter which flew into the air, heading toward Metropolis while Lara stood there watching them fly away.

* * *

The two Franklins were having diner, thought no one spoke of anything. The atmosphere had always been tense to the point that the slightest movement might trigger dangerous chains of event, ever since they had given Linda to the Star Lab in Metropolis.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

The two looks at each other, questioning looks in their eyes.

"Are we having company?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"None of that I know of," Mrs. Franklin said.

"Probably the neighbor," Mr. Franklin said, standing up from his east, "wonders what he wants."

The man made his way toward the door as the bell rung again.

"I'm coming," he called.

He pulled the door open, and without warning, the door was bashed in, flying of its hinges sending Mr. Franklin flying backward with it. Mrs. Franklin came running and yelled.

"Allan..._what_?"

"Hello…_mother," _a girl said from the doorway.

Mrs. Franklin looked up, and her eyes widened. A girl stood in the doorway, dressed in jeans and dirty jacket. Her skin was literally blue, her hair like icicles but the face was a familiar one.

"Linda," she whispered, "_Baby is that you_?"

Suddenly ice grew out of the ground in spikes stabbing Mrs. Franklin's legs making her yell out in pain.

"Don't you sweet talk me," Linda growled, "I haven't come back for a reunion."

Mr. Franklin groaned as he pulled the door of himself, looking quite disgruntled. A deadly grin grew on Linda's face, watching them.

"_I have come for my revenge_."

* * *

"_WHAT_?"

Lara was staring straight at the newspaper in front of her.

"Something the matter Lara?" Ma Kent asked.

They were all in the kitchen with Pa Kent leaning over her shoulder.

"The Franklins were found dead in their homes," Pa Kent said, "My God…who could have done something like this?"

"I don't know," Lara said, "But I'm going to be late for work."

"You're working?" Pa Kent asked, "For whom?"

"Daily Planet," Lara told them, "Chloe helped me get the job thought, but I don't' really feel fine working into a newspaper company."

"What's your job?"

"Photographer," Lara told him.

"Go on then," Ma Kent said.

"Bye," She said disappearing with her super speed.

**Daily Planet**

Lara arrived in front of the boss's office, Mr. Perry White and she knocked.

"ENTER," the man's voice yelled.

She entered the room, finding the man looking over some papers.

"Mr. White?" she said.

"You must be the photographer I hired yes," White said.

"Yes, I'm Lara Kent," Lara presented herself.

"Good Kent, I will need some pictures of Supergirl for the paper, for that girl sell more news than most out there even the Justice League…thought no once can't get a good pictures without blurring it out."

"I can get you some more pictures," Lara said.

"That's what I like to hear," Mr. White said.

The door opened and a woman, Lois Lane, entered the room putting a stock of paper in front of him.

"Here it is on that STAR LABs break-out story," Lois said.

Lara frowned. _Break-out?_

"Ah, thanks," White said, "I'll print that this out on this papers news. Good job Lane as usual."

"My thanks, now get out of here, and get me more juicy stories and Kent, Supergirl's pictures."

"Yes sir," the two women said before getting out.

Once out of the office, Lois glanced at her, "New employee?"

"Yes, I'm Lara Kent, nice to meet you," Lara told her.

"Chloe's friend aren't you?" Lois told her.

"Yes," Lara said.

"Well, got to go Kent, maybe I'll see you around," Lois said.

"There is something I want to you about…that STAR LAB break-out," Lara said, "Whom did escape?"

"Some nutter, I think her name was Linda something," Lois said, shrugging, "They said she got infected by some meteor rocks…but I don't know, I just report the scoop."

"Oh," Lara said frowning, "Thanks anyway Lois."

* * *

Linda seated with her hood up as the people passed her. Now that she was out of that place, she was shocked to learn that her goddess Diana's disappearance and she cursed herself for not have been there to protect her love…when she caught sight of someone that by all right, should be dead.

Lara Kent.

Linda straightened up, blinking. She recognized the raven haired girl thought she was older, but how could she be alive? She had killed that girl herself.

She saw Lara disappear from a corner and a red and blue blur took off into the sky, so fast that if she had blinked she would have missed it. Then Linda had flashback of seeing such color at Diana's home before she was knocked out.

Could Lara Kent be responsible for her losing Diana? Linda felt anger growing at the girl who was stealing Diana away from her.

_You've cheated Kent, but not for a second time, _she thought.

**Yeah, Linda from _Supergirl's Beginnings _is back and she is out for revenge.**

**Well hope that update was good.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Reunion

**Here you guys go. Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

Reunion

**LuthorCorps. Inc.**

"You've got interesting choices of friends Neil," Lex told his son.

"What?"

"Lara Kent," Lex said.

"You stay away from her Dad," Neil told him.

"I'm not going to do anything," Lex grinned at him, "though; the resemblance with our local heroine is almost uncanny."

Neil watched his father's face.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm simply wondering if your little friend haven't got anything to hide, "Lex said,"There is a way to find out after all."

"A way?"

Lex gives him a ring which had a green stone in the middle, and as Neil observed it putting it to his eye level.

"Our girl of steel weakness," he said, "having this nearby her will send her to her knees. At least, take it as a gift."

Neil pocketed it.

"Can't be too careful,"

Neil knew his father was being paranoid, but something within him was also curious about how Lara resembled the girl of steel.

* * *

Supergirl arrived at her destination, the Metropolis Star Lab and she hovered above it, narrowing her eyes seeing through the building walls. She observed the place for a few minutes before flying upward toward the sky.

The Franklins found murdered in their house and a break-out in Star Labs, could these events be connected in some ways? Supergirl sighed a little. She couldn't think of anyone murdering the Franklins unless that person had a grudge against them…

_Could Linda have really killed her own parents_?

She needed to be sure, and the only way to do this was to find Linda herself…but where should she start looking?

Then an idea came to mind, and Supergirl headed straight for Smallville.

Lara arrived at the house finding it deserted and frowned. Neither of her parents had told her that they were leaving the house and the front door had being unlocked…

"Ma, Pa," Lara yelled looking around.

No one answered.

She made for the barn, quickly scanning the building up and down but she didn't find no sign of life within the place which made the girl grew all the more worried.

"_Hello Lara_," a voice said.

She stopped at the voice before turning around. Standing across her was Linda Franklin who was smirking at her. The blonde girl was dressed in dirty jeans with a long sleeved shirt on her, her blond hair falling behind her shoulders. She looked older than when Lara had last saw her, and skinnier also.

"Linda," Lara responded.

"You sure look great for someone I've killed for three years," Linda said, stepping sideway, observing her carefully.

"I'm not that easy to kill Linda," Lara answered her, "What have you done with my parents?"

"They are alive," Linda answered, "At least, for now anyway."

Lara's eyes narrowed slightly, x-raying the girl in front of her finding that her entire blood was mated with green glow…_kryptonite_.

"You've killed your parents didn't you," Lara stated.

"They're _not_ my parents," Linda told her, "_Parents_ would have supported you no matter what's wrong with you, not dumping you off to be an experiment for scientists. What other ways to take my revenge on them other than killing them?"

Lara stared at the girl, shocked to hear the words coming from her mouth.

"But I have discovered something today," Linda continued, "Something that I had seen that day at Diana's, that flash of red and blue that no one had noticed. Unless you can be in two places at once Lara, you were the one that interfered with my love for Diana and today, _you will pay."_

Ice grew out of the ground in front of Lara but the tip broke off when they collided with Lara's body, causing Linda's eyes to widen, noticing this.

"You're a freak aren't you Lara," she said, "A meteor infected freak…_just like me_."

She fired more ice out of her hands toward Lara encasing her entirely in ice but Lara blew the ice outward with a yell as her gaze glared at Linda.

"What are you made of…_steel_?" Linda said, now sounding extremely pissed off.

Her skin turned blue as her hair looked like icicles, and she fired two blast of ice from her hands which Lara dodged skillfully. Then she used her heat vision slamming the blast against Linda sending the girl back and landing against the ground. Lara approached her and when she got close enough, Linda struck with an sneak attack which sliced her shirt, showing part of the S-shield underneath which Linda gazed at, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"_It's you_," she whispered, "You're Supergirl…"

Lara took her by the collar of her clothe, glaring at Linda.

"Where are my parents?"

Linda gives her a grin.

"Find them if you can Supergirl…before they died of cold."

"If they die…_I'll kill you myself_," Lara growled, her eyes flashing red as the heat vision powered up in her anger.

"With blood on your hands," Linda said, "Will you really be the hero you made people believe Supergirl?"

Lara's eyes widened, suddenly taking conscience in what she was about to do. She could have _really_ kill the girl right there…Linda took this chance to slam an ice tip into her face but it shattered just like all of the other.

Lara glares at her.

"I'm taking you back to jail."

With that she took off into the air, taking Linda with her. She heads straight to the Metropolis Star Labs dumping Linda there with security and then took off into the air, her cape fluttering behind her…

_She couldn't have taken them far…so they have to still be in Smallville, _she thought thinking of her parents, _How many places in Smallville had a freezer big enough…wait, the Talon…_

The girl of steel increased her speed, blurring through the empty store heading straight for the basement where the freezer. She saw that the door was locked, and she ripped it off its hinges. There both of them lying on the ground, tied up were both Ma and Pa Kent. Not wasting another second, Lara activated her heat vision, sending waves of heat toward the two, warming them up quickly. When she was done, Lara pick of both of them up and super sped toward the Smallville Hospital.

A few hours later, was when Ma Kent woke up, as Lara entered the room.

"Ma…how are you feeling?"

"I…I'm fine Lara," she said, "How is Jonathan?"

"Sleeping," the young girl answered, "I was so scared to lose you guys that I even threatened the person responsible. In that single moment Ma, I felt something, something dangerous…coming from me."

"Now you listen to me young lady," Ma Kent said, causing Lara to look up at her, "You are here to be a force of good Lara Kent. Nobody is immune to temptation but you got to learn of not falling into it. There will come a time, you'll have to face our Darkness, but not today."

The young girl took her into hug, feeling safety into her mother's arms.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

When Lara arrived to work the next day, she noticed on the news that they were talking about the Star Labs convict back under security thanks to Supergirl.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this," Chloe said, approaching her.

"Yeah," Lara said, looking at the news video, "well, better get these to Perry."

She showed her the orange envelop.

"Go ahead."

Lara made her way toward the office, and entered finding Lois there again.

"Ah, Kent," Perry said, noticing her, "You've got some pictures?"

"Yes sir," Lara said giving him the folder.

The man took it and pulled out the pictures. On one of them was a full bodied picture of Supergirl flying off somewhere, followed by a few others that made Perry's eyes widen in amazement.

"Well, I'll be _damned_; you've certainly got the stuffs. I like you already. Expect your paycheck by the end of the week."

"Yes sir," Lara smiled.

"See Lois," Perry said, "This girl's a professional at taking pictures….great one at that."

Lois glanced at the pictures, looking quite impressed.

"Not bad, for a rookie,"

**Yeah, crazy girl Linda from part One show up to give some hell...but nothing Supergirl couldn't handle.**

**Next time: **Lara will face something unlike anything she ever faced before...In this finale of Season 3.


	18. Judgment

**Hey guys, short chapter here. sorry but enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Judgment

Lex Luthor was seating in his office at Luthorcorps a light grin on his face. He had already taken back his company from Tess and was not as pleased as he would have been if he hadn't gone to jail. But that wasn't what he was worried about the moment. He was thinking of the Supergirl, the one that had caused him to lose his 33.1 facility.

Now it was time for her to pay.

In his hand, he was a black crystal like stone. He had found it during the excavation of Smallville and was taken aback by its dark glow and knew it was a meteor rock similar to the green meteor rocks…or _kryptonite_ as he had nicknamed them.

But this one was _black_ _kryptonite._

He was curious as to how this will affect Supergirl, considering the green kryptonite, if Deathstroke had been right, had brought the girl of steel to her knees.

_What would black kryptonite do?_

He knew the exact way to test it out, but for that he needed Deathstroke and his men.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lara walked in the Daily Planet, a folder in her hand containing new pictures of Supergirl she had gotten that morning and she stopped dead seeing someone standing talking to Chloe.

"Barbara," she said surprised to see her girlfriend here.

The said girl turned around and gave her a bright grin before kissing her straight on the lips.

"Nice to see you too," Barbara said, giving her a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"The last couple of weeks had been killer to me," Lara said to her, "Do you know how hard to take a picture of myself as Supergirl without blurring it out?"

Barbara frowned at that.

"Why are you taking picture of yourself?" she asked.

"She is taking picture of Supergirl," Chloe said, smirking, "Lara Kent is one of the best photographer in this building."

"Don't you think that's cheating?" Barbara said.

"I prefer calling it, playing it smart, after all, no one knows better except for you and Chloe."

Barbara shook her head.

"Whatever you say."

Lara suddenly smiled, getting an idea.

"I'm going to give these to Perry," Lara said, "Then, I'll have you for the entire day."

Barbara gives her a seductive smile.

"I like that idea."

Later on, the two girls were enjoying their day talking and having a good time.

"I still can't believe you came down here," Lara said, seeping her drink, "Usually I super speed at your place."

"I wanted to come see you for a change," Barbara told her grinning, "and I wanted to surprise you. It's hard to surprise someone who can hear things happening on the other side of the city."

"You can say, I'm surprised," Lara said giving her a grin.

"That only make me like you more," Barbara whispered leaning forward.

Lara met her halfway, their lips joining in loving harmony then her super hearing picked up something making her break the kiss with Barbara.

"What is it? Trouble?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah," Lara said, "head back to the Planet and after that, I'll take you to my house."

"Sure, go get 'em tiger."

Lara gives her a quick kiss before disappearing.

* * *

Supergirl arrived at the scene of the trouble which was a bank robbery, but she quickly took care of them, annoyed that common thugs got in the way of her afternoon with Barbara.

_Guess some people just don't learn when to quit, _she thought as the last guy was down.

"Surely, they were no match for you Supergirl."

The girl of steel turned toward the voice.

"Deathstroke," she said.

"We last met at the…33.1 facility is it not," Deathstroke said, leaning his head to the side, "With you…groveling on the ground in front of me."

Supergirl narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you won't be leaving today Deathstroke," she said, "For I'm taking you in."

The mercenary threw a small bag at her.

"Catch."

Reflex caused her to take hold of the bag.

"A little gift from Luthor," he said before he stepped back into the shadow and Supergirl didn't need an X-ray vision to see that he had disappeared.

Curious, Lara emptied the content of the bag in her hand which a black stone fell out…

Then her entire being feel like she was splitting into pieces, causing the girl of steel to fall down on the ground passing out. A dark mass floated out of her unconscious body slowly taking shape as another Supergirl stood over her.

She stood there for a minute, taking over her bearings before looking down at the unconscious Supergirl. She narrowed her eyes and picked her up, then took off into the sky, creating a hole into the bank's ceiling.

* * *

Lara groaned as she came around. Shaking her head, Lara glanced around herself, not knowing where she was at first but she quickly recognized the crystal columns that were around her.

She was at the Fortress.

But how did she get here? Last thing she remembered was stopping a bank robbery…then Deathstroke…

The Black Stone.

Lara scowled angrily. Deathstroke is so going to get it when she gets out of here. Then she heard a familiar whooshing sound…one she did when she was coming at super speed.

"You're finally awake."

Lara glanced up at the voice, and blinked wondering if something was amiss with herself, because the person across her was a mirror image of herself.

_What the hell is going on?_

__**And here it is. Double the Supergirl. This and the next chapter is the finale of the Third Season okay. XD and i'm going to update them one after the other.**

**Enjoy**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	19. Double

**Hey guys this is the second part of the finale. HAHA.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Eighteen

Double

**Fortress of Solitude**

Lara stared at her copy.

She was dressed in a black version of her Supergirl outfit with the silver version of the House of El emblazed upon her chest. Her red cape was floating behind her back as the small smirk crossed her double's face, as she observed her.

"W…What are you?"

Her copy smiled, "I'm you, just more…_alien."_

Lara blinked.

"_What_?"

"The black stone that Deathstroke had tricked us into taking," her copy continued, "It has the same qualities as the green Kryptonite, thought it affected us differently. It must have been one of the many fragments of Krypton that had landed here on Earth. It is the cause of this…double problem."

"_I'm so going to kill him when I find him_," Lara growled.

"Don't worry Kent, I'm going to take care of him," her copy said.

Lara stood up, and looked down herself. She just realized that she wasn't wearing her Supergirl outfit. She was dressed in a black shirt which she hadn't worn since her _Blur_ days as the red S was blazed upon her chest.

"Where is my outfit?"

"You won't need it."

Lara looked up at her clone, feeling confusion. Something in this entire scenario was _seriously _off.

"What do you mean I won't need it?"

"We can't have _two_ Supergirls running around Metropolis…or in this world for that matter," her copy said, "I will need you…._out of the way."_

Before Lara could fully grasp what was going on, a red light was flashed upon her body, causing her to fall on the ground suddenly weakened.

_T…This is red sunlight, _she thought, _she used the Fortress to recreate the Red sunlight of Krypton…taking away my powers._

She looked up at her clone.

"What makes you think _you're_ the one to go free?"

Her copy grinned.

"I know all that you know Lara Kent," she said, "I know your darkest secrets, your fears, your desires. No one will be any wiser that anything is amiss."

"Barbara, Chloe, my parents will be able to see right through you," Lara said huffing slightly.

"Will they now?" her copy acclaimed, raising an eyebrow, "Then speaking of Barbara…should I tell her the reason you're even with her is? Should I tell her about the beloved Amazonian princess that still haunts your thoughts…_Should I tell her about Diana_?"

Lara glared at her.

"Beneath all of your glamour as Supergirl," her copy continued looking at her coldly, "You are as much of a villain, and soon the world will not only know of it, but they will see you as you truly are Lara Kent."

"I'm not going to stand by and let you do anything," Lara said standing up.

At that a humming noise started as a portal of some sort opened behind Lara, causing the girl to look back at it.

"You won't be here Lara Kent," her copy said.

Lara looked back at her copy, at her face…a face so familiar to her…yet so different.

"_You'll be in the Phantom Zone_."

Lara then felt the pull of the portal on her body, which she flew backward into it and the last thing she saw was the cynical smirk on her copy's face before everything disappeared in a tunnel of crystals and light…

* * *

Lara Kent's double stood there as she watched the Phantom Portal close up in front of her, before she made her way toward to Control Room of the Fortress.

"_Leia-El, I have noticed that you have opened the Phantom Zone," _Kal-El voice spoke, "_What purpose was this action needed for?"_

"Don't worry Father, I was simply removing a bug," she said, "It won't be a bother anymore."

"_The Phantom Portal isn't made to be used…" _Kal-El said.

"I told you not to worry," Lara said, "And the Portal wasn't open for that long…nothing could have come here to Earth…trust me on this."

"_And I will," _Kal-El said.

The girl walked toward where she had put the red and blue Supergirl outfit. She quickly put it on and took off into the air, heading back toward Metropolis.

_I've got a certain someone to pay a visit back to, _she thought, smirking.

* * *

Lex Luthor was having a great afternoon. After hearing from Deathstroke that the job had been done, he doubted the girl of steel will be moving anytime soon, after all if the green Kryptonite weakened her he wondered what the black one does?

_Probably killed her, _he thought, _at least I'll have one less hero to worry about._

"Hello Lex."

He turned around facing his balcony and there was Supergirl.

"Supergirl," he said nodding his head at her, "Now, what brings you to my humble adobe."

Supergirl floated closer to him, and she had a smirk on her face.

"I have come to thank you Luthor," she said.

Lex blinked. He must have misheard.

"Thank…_me_?"

"Yes," Supergirl said, "Thank you for releasing me from the human compassion that I've felt. All thanks to that Black Kryptonite."

Without warning, she took Lex by the throat, the iron clad grip strangling the man.

"Like _that_," she continued, her voice taking a dark turn, "I won't have any remorse about _killing you_."

Lex stared at her as the girl of steel floated with him outside of the balcony and now hanging in midair with him as he tried to remove her grip to no avail.

"Now, Black Kryptonite has a very strange effect upon me. It separate the good from the bad…_literally speaking. _You, Lex Luthor, have single-handedly opened Pandora's Box. I hope you'll be proud what I will turn this Planet into."

Supergirl brought him close, her cold blue eyes staring into Lex's gray ones.

"_Too bad you won't be around to see it_,"

Before Lex could fully understand what she had said, she dropped him. He was so surprised at it at first that he didn't even let out a scream before he crashed upon the hood of a car, thiry floors below.

Supergirl watched the man below as people started to gather around Lex's Luthor's body. Now, the next one on her list would be Deathstroke. Without much as a backward glance, the girl of steel took off into the sky.

* * *

"What is taking Lara so long?" Barbara asked, "She would have come back now?"

"She is not back yet?" Chloe said, surprised, "I thought with you here she'll be running back…oh, there she is…"

Lara had arrived, now looking around briefly before finding Barbara as a smile grew on her lips. She made her way toward them.

"What took you so long?" Barbara asked her.

"Things to take care of," Lara answered vaguely, "I promised you something didn't I?"

"Of course you did," Barbara grinned, "We'll spend the afternoon at the farm."

"Of course we will," Lara answered, her smile growing larger, "I promise you are going to get the _best night of your life."_

She finished that last huskily making Barbara blush slightly. Chloe simply shakes her head, "You two act like a bunch of hormonal teenagers, have a good afternoon…"

She trailed off, her eyes watching what they were giving on the news.

LEX LUTHOR DEAD? was flashing upon the screen.

"Oh my God," she whispered, drawing Lara and Barbara's attention thought none of them noticed the dark glint in Lara's eyes.

**And so ends the Third Season of this story. I will continue it with the Fourth season but i will have to type it first.**

**Well, let me hear your guys thoughts in your reviews XD.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. Season 4Into the Zone

**Hello guys, here is the beginnings of Season 4. Enjoy. **

Chapter Nineteen

Into the Zone

Lara Kent coughed as she rolled on her back. Groaning, she seated up looking around herself. All around her was bathed in bright and hot sunlight with a desolated like surrounding.

She stood up, glancing around herself not seeing anyone in sight. She was inside the Phantom Zone. She had studied a lot about the Zone, haring that the worst criminals of Krypton were send here for an eternity within this hell, as punishment for their crimes.

Lara then made to walk, her sneakers crunching on the rocky grounds, glancing around herself for a sight of life or…

WHAM.

She was hit from behind sending her sprawling on the ground, feeling her skin grazes upon the sharp rocks. Turning on her back to face her attacker, Lara froze.

A black shadow like shape with a decaying gray and bony hand attacked her again, pulling on her clothes, and scratching her skin with its nails. She was fighting back, but without her powers, she was pretty much too weak to fight against it.

"_Get off me_," she yelled, throwing the thing off.

It let out a screech and floated off. Lara used this moment to quickly get on her feet and started to run, which was hard in the sands rocks like terrain.

As she ran, the thing had attacked her again, this time pushing her sideway right into the steep hill. She rolled down it, hitting rocks and arriving at the bottom, bruised and bleeding.

_Damn it, _she thought.

She was about to stand up when a pair of arms took hold of her, pulling her into the larger rocks.

"Stay still," the person whispered, in a low Kryptonian.

Lara did so, noticing the dark shape that had been attacking her flying round before taking off in another direction disappearing from her sight.

Then her mysterious savior gets off her, and Lara had a good look at her.

Dressed in grayish rags of clothes, over her head and a mask hiding her face, but Lara can see the two gray eyes that were observing her.

"Leia-El," the masked woman whispered.

Lara suddenly felt cautious.

"You…You know my name?"

The mysterious woman chuckled.

"Of course I know your name. I was the one that named you."

The woman removed her mask from her face, and Lara's eyes widened in shock. The woman looked exactly like her…except she was older looking than her…but she _couldn't be..._

"I never expected to meet you like this, _my daughter_."

* * *

**Metropolis Hospital**

Neil was in the waiting room of the hospital. Ever since they had brought his Dad in, he had been in there and now they were operating. But that had been hours ago, and he was worried. He couldn't understand how his Father had landed in this situation and he couldn't think of anyone who could have done something like this to the man.

The place didn't look like it was broken in…but he didn't think that his Father would have thrown himself…

_No, _he thought, _I know my dad. He wouldn't do something like this._

"Neil?"

He looked up, finding Chloe standing right in front of him. He was surprised to see her, and yet, to see her alone.

"Chloe," he said, "I expected Lara to be here, since I've left her a couple of messages."

"She is kind of busy," Chloe said, "But…how is your dad?"

"In surgery," Neil said, "He is still alive…despite what the news said."

Chloe nodded taking a seat beside him.

"Got any leads on what caused the attack?" she asked.

Neil shook his head.

"Nothing. Only my dad can tell us who the attacker is at this point, all we have to do now is wait."

"I guess you're right," Chloe told him.

The two stayed silent for a few moments.

"How is Lara busy anyway?" he asked.

"Her girlfriend is over her house," Chloe told him.

Neil blinked.

"Girlfriend? So Lara is…"

"Yeah."

"I did not know that."

* * *

Both Lara and Barbara were lying down upon the Barn's roof, watching the stars. They had been here for the past week and Lara was smirking continually.

"Barbara…do you love me?"

The girl looked at her, "Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

Lara glanced at her, her eyes looking at the girl sensually. She leaned toward the redhead girl, her fingers taking hold of her chin pulling her to her lips.

"I guess I'm one lucky girl," she whispered, causing Barbara to shudder slightly.

The redhead took hold of her lips with her own, deepening the kiss.

_And you said they will see right through me, _Lara through, a glint appearing in her eyes, _Guess not even your girlfriend know you all that well._

She broke the kiss.

"C'mon, let me take you home. Don't want Bruce Wayne to get pissed at me," she said.

"Okay fine," Barbara said sighing.

Lara took hold of her and took off into the sky, heading toward Gotham.

* * *

**Phantom Zone**

Inside the Zone, Lara followed the woman into a tent that was hiding within the rocks. It was well, hidden probably of how dangerous the Zone was.

"In here we can talk freely," the woman said, looking back at Lara with her stormy gray eyes, observing the younger girl.

Lara glanced around.

The place didn't have much within it, mostly a lot of crudely made tools and they had a few rags similar the one the woman was wearing with something that look suspiciously like blood upon one of the mask.

"How did you get inside this place?" the woman asked her.

"It's a long story," Lara said, returning her attention back to her.

"I've got time."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Lara asked her. Her last look-alike _was_ the reason she was inside the Phantom Zone in the first place.

The woman let out a brief smile, and pulled something out from underneath her clothes. It was a necklace, and at the end of it hung a diamond shaped crystal with the black version of the House of El upon it.

"This is a bridal gift from Kal-El's parents," she said, "I received it on my wedding day, and inside of it is the picture of the treasure that I've left behind upon Krypton, _my Leia-El_."

She had opened the crystal and inside of it a little hologram grew out and the image of a sleeping baby draped in red clothes was shown.

"Not a day had passed by that I don't look at it, reminding me that there is a child out there that I will one day meet when I get out of here."

Lara could feel tears coming on. This…this was too good to be true. Ever since she had learn that Krypton had been destroyed, she had believed everyone who was blood related to her had died…but this woman in front of her was her mother.

Her _birth _mother.

"My little Leia-El," the woman said, taking the girl in her arms, "I've missed you so much."

Lara hugged her back. It would seem this trip into the Zone won't be a bad one after all.

**And i have added a twist in this story.**

**Lara's real mother is in the Phantom Zone. What could have caused this, i wonder?**

**Sorry for the long wait, i was enjoying the holidays.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	21. Light and dark

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story...Hope you guys had a nice new year.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty

Light and Dark

**Metropolis Hospital**

Lex Luthor breathed life again as he opened his eyes. For one second, he thought that he was dead but the steady beeping sound of the heart rate monitor made him think otherwise. In that grogginess, he thought back to how he got in this mess.

Oh yeah, he remembered. Supergirl dropped him from his thirty story penthouse. Lex had know Supergirl long enough to know that the one who dropped him wasn't Supergirl…or at least, not fully the girl of steel. He needed to tell someone.

He knew what Supergirl was capable of, and having someone this powerful on the dark side.

The world will be totally annihilated.

"Dad?"

_Neil, _he thought.

His son's face came into view, white and worried.

"You're awake, thank God," Neil said, "You've been out of it for a few hours. It's morning already."

"_N…Neil…"_

"Don't talk Dad," Neil said, giving his hand a squeeze, "Conserve your strength."

_I've had to tell him the danger, _Lex thought, _I've got to warn him…_

As Neil was about to pull away, Lex took hold of his hand with the little strength he had.

"_Supergirl…attack…black Kryptonite…Evil."_

That was all he could get out before grogginess took over him again.

* * *

Supergirl had tracked Deathstroke down in New Jersey. It was him with a couple of his men along with him. She recognized them as the ones she had seen the day she had been separated.

_His plan all along, _she thought, _his and Luthor._

A deadly grin grew on the girl of steel's lips.

She crashed through the roof, surprising the group hovering above them, as her eyes glows a dangerous red.

"Hello Deathstroke," she said.

"Seems Luthor's plan failed with that black stone seeing that you're still alive," Deathstroke said.

Supergirl's grin got even wider as the glow in her eyes intensified.

"Oh, it worked," she said landing on the ground, "Only not in his favor."

Deathstroke's eyes widened a little, as if he just realized something.

"You…_you killed Luthor_."

"And you're next," Supergirl said, before launching forward in super speed.

Screams echoed within the place as well as Supergirl's cruel laughter.

* * *

Neil stepped out of his father's hospital room. He couldn't really think of what his father had tried to tell him. Why would Supergirl attack _him_ of all people? And what is Black Kryptonite?

"Neil…"

He glanced up at the voice, finding Chloe here again.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"I passed by your office they say you were here," the blonde said, "You don't seem so well."

"Just something that my dad told me about Supergirl," Neil said.

Chloe blinked.

"What about it?"

"In the attack against my father, no one had seen who attacked him," Neil said, "he told me that Supergirl was the one who attacked him."

Chloe looked at him.

"That's…that's impossible," the blonde said, "Why would she attack him?"

"Why would my father lie?" Neil asked him, "and then he mentioned black kryptonite which I had no idea of what he was talking about."

Chloe narrowed her eyes a little before she turned around.

"Where are you going?" Neil asked.

"Something I have to do," she said.

Neil stood there watching her go before he sigh.

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe arrived at the farm finding Lara Kent with a dark version of the Supergirl outfit on the bed and she was putting her clothes back on.

"Hey Chloe," she said, giving her an easy smile.

"Tell me you didn't do it Lara?"

The said girl looked at her in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Attack Lex Luthor,"

Lara glanced at her for a moment and Chloe felt the air around the girl change a little. It was no longer friendly and welcoming but something dangerous and threatening. But when Lara, spoke, her voice still carries the same tone it had before.

"What makes you come to that conclusion Chloe?" she asked, looking at the blonde right in the eyes and Chloe sworn she saw a flash of red in them.

"I know what green kryptonite does to you," Chloe said, "Luthor told Neil about a black kryptonite…"

"Lex is alive?" Lara repeated, shocked.

"Yeah…," Chloe said, uncertainly and also wondering what this little fact surprised her so much.

"Guess dropping him didn't do him in then," Lara said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll take care of this personally."

Chloe feel her breath shake slightly.

"Lara…you didn't…"

Before she could finish, she was taken by the throat by a powerful hand strangling her.

"Oh yes I did Chloe," she grinned a devilish gleam in her eyes, "You're the first to see through the look-alike…for what I truly am, a Kryptonian without emotions."

She threw the blonde backward, the girl slamming upon the wall, knocked unconscious as a gust of wind marked Lara's departure.

* * *

**Phantom Zone**

"So Krypton was destroyed after all," her mother, Lia, said softly.

Lara had finished telling her everything and also how she had gotten into the Zone.

"Yes," Lara said, "I'm sorry."

Lia stayed silent for a few moments, thought her body was shaking.

"Your grandfather…Jor-El, had predicted this was inevitable," Lia said, her voice still soft, "But no one believed him, and everyone thought he was a joke or mad…an entire civilization lost…"

She trailed off for a minute snapping her attention back at Lara.

"I've got to get you out of this Zone," Lia continued.

"We can get out?" Lara repeated.

"Every prison got an entrance Leia," she said smiling, "Jor-El built this place for anyone of his bloodline ended here could get out…meaning _you_ can get out of here."

"Why didn't you use it?" Lara asked her.

Lia gives her a sad smile.

"I'm not related to Jor-El, I was simply married into the family."

She stood up and took a few of the rags like clothes that were in the corner and threw them toward Lara.

"Wear these," she said, "We don't want anyone to know that you're related to Jor-El…or the El family for that matter."

"Why?" Lara asked, throwing the dirty clothes on.

"Jor-El send a majority of those prisoners within the Zone," Lia told her, "Being part of the Council. They will love nothing but to have their revenge upon the House of El."

Lara sighed.

_Joy._

"Let's go then."

**Here it ends for this chapter. Hope you guys had enjoyed this.**

**What could the dark Supergirl had in for Luthor? Can Lara and Lia escape the Zone?**

**Find out next chapter.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	22. Your world needs you

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Your world needs you

"Chloe…Chloe," a faraway voice called.

The blonde groaned as she opened her eyes. Pa Kent was hovering above her, a worried look upon his face.

"Mr. Kent?"

"Are you alright girl? What happened?"

Chloe quickly seated up, remembering what had happened.

"Oh my god, Lara," she said.

"What does Lara have to do with this? Is she alright?"

"Mr. Kent," Chloe started, "I don't know what's going on but something happened to Lara, and we've got to stop her…before she do anything else."

"Chloe what are you talking about?" Mr. Kent asked, "What happened with Lara?"

He helped her on her feet and Chloe said.

"She got too close to Black Kryptonite, and it changed her somehow. It makes her lose any compassion she had for humanity. She had become something…dangerous."

"How will you find her?"

Chloe frowned.

"I have a good idea where she might be right now."

* * *

**Metropolis Hospital**

Supergirl entered the building, walking decisively her cape flowing behind her. She got many looks from the people but she ignored them. Arriving at the front desk, she asked, "Which room is Lex Luthor in?"

"Do you have any business with Mr. Luthor?"

"_Unfinished_ business," she answered coolly.

"Then take them to _me _Supergirl," a voice announced.

She turned toward it. Neil Luthor stood there a blank look on his face as his gray blue eyes observed her.

"Neil Luthor," the girl of steel said walking toward him.

Neil raised his fist at her, the little green kryptonite on his ring glowed briefly as Supergirl stepped back.

"Do you really think that I was going to let you see my dad after what you did to him," Neil snapped at her.

"No, I did not," Supergirl said as her eyes glowed red.

She fired a blast at his hand causing him to yell out in pain, as the heat vision burned his flesh and destroying the Kryptonite ring. The screams echoed around as Supergirl walked past Neil, and using her X-ray vision to quickly scan the building and then turned toward the fallen man, picking him up by the throat.

"Where is he?" she growled.

"A…Away from….you," Neil sputtered as he was being strangled by the iron grip.

"Let him go Supergirl," a voice called.

Supergirl tossed Neil aside like a rag doll turning toward the police officer and frying the guy with her heat vision. Then she walked out of the hospital finding many police car and SWAT teams with guns aiming toward her. She illuminated her heat vision throwing the cars in large balls of flames as they opened fire upon her, which the bullets simply bounced off of her skin as she grinned.

_They are all so pathetic, _she thought, _why did you even protect them…when you can conquer them?_

But the only thing that will stand against her will be the Justice League.

_Well, let's call them out then, _Supergirl grinned as she floated into the air, _with a little destruction._

* * *

__**Phantom Zone**

Lara was dressed in the Kryptonian robes that her mother, Lia, had given her, and she had put on a similar mask to hide her features. Now, she was following the woman through the treacherous landscape that was the Zone. The wind was blowing strongly through their clothes, causing Lara to squint her eyes so that she could see through the sands that were blowing into her face.

"You've never told me how you've ended in the Zone?" Lara asked her when she was elbow to elbow with the woman.

"I was sent here Leia-El," Lia answered her, "Just like everyone in this hell."

Lara blinked a little but didn't ask.

"Here we are," Lia said, "Jor-El's Gate."

Across them stood a triangular shaped way with tall crystal columns crisscrossing each other, looking decayed with age. Lara thought it looks largely similar to the Fortress she had back on Earth. They approached closer to the large structure and before they could enter it, someone stepped out from behind one of the pillars, causing the two to stop.

He was dark haired with a bear as he watched them coldly.

"Dru-Zod," Lia said, tensing a little.

The man smiled.

"Lia," he said, "What brings you to the Gate of Jor-El?"

"Funny," Lia said, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Zod laughed.

"You really believe that I was going to let the new prisoner here. The entire Zone is aware of the girl which bears the great resemblance toward you. Is she your sister…_or your child_?"

"His gaze fixated at Lara who stiffened.

"Take off your mask," he ordered, "Both of you."

Lara had seen the small group that neared them, armed with crud weapons some masked, others not. Then she glanced toward Lia who nodded briefly before taking off her mask. Lara followed suite as Zod advanced forward, his eyes taking in her appearances.

She is definitely your child Lia," he said, "But her eyes remind me of Jor-El's eyes…and that look…you married Jor-El's son. I knew of little Kal-El back then and this girl here shares the blood of the House of El. With her all of us can finally be free of this place."

He lunged forward but Lia had intercepted his movements stepping between him and Lara taking hold of the man's wrist. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"_I won't let you touch her_," she spat at him.

Zod smirked.

"As if you can stop us," he said.

Lia suddenly stepped back toward Lara as the group encircling them.

"Kill Lia and bring the girl to me," Zod ordered them.

They attacked, and the two girls fought back. Lara knew how to fight but without her powers, it was much more difficult but it also means that she doesn't have to hold back. Lia, herself, was holding well on her own taking down guys as if they were nothing before glancing toward her daughter.

"Make for the Gate, hurry."

"Come with me," Lara said, I'm not leaving you here."

Lia nodded at her as they both made for the Gate, finding a small column standing in the middle of the structure. As Lara approached it, she can see the symbol of the House of El that was carved upon it.

"There it is," Lia said to her, "Put your palm on it and activate the…"

She was abruptly cut off and Lara turned toward it.

Zod had appeared out of nowhere and took hold of the woman from behind causing Lara to widen her eyes, but Lia slammed her elbow upon the man's ribcages causing him to grunt in pain. Then, Lia let out a gasp of pain, her eyes going wide for a moment and Lara saw a trail of blood seeping from her lips…

Lara eyes widened.

Then Zod dropped Lia on the ground holding the small bloody knife upon his hand.

"Now, daughter of El," he said.

Lara charged at him with a yell pushing the man down, her hands going straight for the throat. She didn't see nothing but red and wanted nothing more than to kill the man that she was strangling…but Lara forgotten one details that Zod is more used to fighting without having powers than her and the man send her of off him.

"You are more like Lia than I presume," he said, "She couldn't wait to get into a fight."

Lara launched a punch followed by a kick with both were blocked and Zod punched her straight into her guts causing her to gasp in pain and another punch was slammed upon her jaw knocking her down.

Lara shook her head as Zod took hold of her by the throat.

"Jor-El damned me to this place," he growled, "It will only be fair that someone on his bloodline let me escape."

"I…I will never…" Lara let out.

Zod let out a cold laughter.

"I didn't say you have a choice in the matter."

But before he could add anything more, Zod suddenly dropped her down as he let out a yell of pain clutching his leg. The bloody hand of Lia had stabbed the man's leg with the very same knife she was stabbed with and had crawled from behind him and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"_YOU_…." Zod started.

Lara took this moment that he was distracted to let out a punch heading straight for his face, feeling the nose breaking underneath her knuckles. Zod falls down toward the lower part of the structure, unconscious. Lara then ran toward her mother and saw that the woman was already pale from the loss of blood.

"Come with me. The yellow Sun will be able to help you heal," Lara said.

"Sorry…looks like…this is my stop," Lia smiled at her as blood continued to spill from her lips.

"_No_ you can't die," Lara said, tears appearing from her eyes.

"He…He hit a vital spot…" Lia told her, "I…I won't survive…not even under the Yellow Sun…get out of here…Your world need you."

They heard a groan as Zod was starting to stir from his position.

"Go Leia-El," Lia said, "Go my daughter. I'm already proud of what you have become…for Earth…you…you would have…made for Father…proud…that much I know…"

Lara kissed the woman's forehead.

"I love you Mother," she said.

"And I you… _my little Leia-El_," she said, putting her necklace in the girl's hand, "Now…_Go."_

Lara nodded, tears still falling from her eyes and walked up the small column and putting her palm upon it. The symbol glowed brightly as light started to envelope her form. She threw one last glance at her mother who gives her a smile before everything disappeared from around her in a bright light.

**And that's it for now.**

**The dark Supergirl started to cause trouble...some that could be disastrous for the Girl of steel**

**Next time: **Clash

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	23. Clash

**This is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Clash

**Justice League HQ**

"We've got a problem in Metropolis," Batman said when he walked within the WatchTower.

"Can't Supergirl handle it?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"The problem is Supergirl," Batman said.

A silence followed these words as Wonder Woman seated up, Green Lantern narrowed his eyes and Black Canary raised her eyebrows.

"How is that possible?"

"She is causing many destruction to the city," Batman said as the holoscreen appeared showing the burning cars and destructions.

"I don't understand this," Wonder Woman said, "Why would she do this?"

Before Batman could answer, his com beeped.

"Batman here."

"_Bruce," _Barbara's voice said, "_I want to come with you. I know Lara isn't like this. Maybe I can get through her."_

"Do not let your personal feelings get into this," Batman said.

"_Goddamn it Bruce, she is my girlfriend," _Barbara snapped, "_Just…please let me come."_

Batman stayed silent for a moment, contemplating his options.

"Use the teleporting tube from the Cave," he said, "I believe you know the password."

"_Thank you Bruce,"_

Batman switched off the com and minutes later, Batgirl appeared within the Watchtower.

"Let's go to Metropolis and figure out this situation," he said, turning toward his companions.

* * *

A ball of light appeared within the sky before plummeting down toward the ground creating a crater upon impact. Out of the smoke, Lara Kent walked out; dressed in the rags she was still wearing from the Zone. She glanced down at the necklace that her mother had given her and can still feel the tears from before and she closed her hands around it. She then becomes aware that she can feel her power returning.

Then she took off into the air, aiming straight for the farm.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The Justice League had appeared in Metropolis and they were taken aback at how much damage that the lower side of the city had suffered.

"I was wondering when the Justice League will show up."

Their attention was drawn toward the seating figure on the overturned truck. Her eyes were watching them smiling.

"Why have you done this?" Wonder Woman asked her.

"I wanted to draw you guys out," Supergirl answered her, "I can say it worked out beautifully."

"We trusted you," Lantern said, "_We trusted you and this is how you repaid us_?"

"Booh for you," Supergirl grinned, "and it worked wonders for me."

Batgirl stepped out from the lines drawing Supergirl's eyes toward her which she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lara please sees reason," she said, as she approached her, "This isn't you…"

Before she could finish she was caught by the throat and raised in the air by Supergirl who had supersped at her and was now strangling her.

"How would you know what is really me Barbara," she said, smirking, "When I never confined with you in the first place. You don't know me well enough to speak of such things.

"Lar…Lara," Barbara gasped.

"_Release her, Supergirl_," Batman yelled.

"And I don't explain myself to playthings," Supergirl said.

She threw Barbara sideway, the girl crashed upon the wall creating a hole through it. Then her eyes fixed themselves upon the rest of the League.

"And today I will _destroy _the Justice League."

With that, she sprung forward.

* * *

**Kent Farm**

Lara arrived in front of her home and entered it…only to feel pain explode all over her skin as she falls down upon the ground. There is only one thing in the world that can weaken her like this and that's…

She glanced up finding Chloe holding a Kryptonite rock in her hand.

"C…Chloe…what are you…?"

"_Where is my friend_?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe…it's me," Lara said.

"You want me to believe that?" Chloe asked her, getting closer to her with the Kryptonite.

The pain intensified.

"I…I was in the Phantom Zone," Lara gasped, "You…You could always read me like a book…I'm telling the truth."

Chloe looked at her with a stern gaze before quickly putting the Kryptonite away into a metal box. The pain disappeared as Lara feel her strength returning as Chloe tackled her into a hug.

"It's you, _it's really you_."

"Yes," Lara said, "W…What's going on Chloe? Why did you attack me with the Kryptonite?"

"Your double had been causing some serious trouble," Chloe said, "She attacked Lex Luthor, nearly killing the man…honestly, when did you get an evil twin?"

"The Black Kryptonite," Lara said, "Ever since that day when Barbara visited us. I never returned and I was sent to the Phantom Zone."

They had arrived in the living room of the house and the TV was on. It was a news channel which they were filming Metropolis and Lara read the caption underneath.

SUPERGIRL RAMPAGE? HAS THE HERO TURN EVIL?

"Oh, No," she whispered.

She can see the burning cars and saw that the League was fighting her double which was dressed in her Supergirl outfit and it looked bad for the League.

"I'm going to help them," Lara said, "I'm the only one that can stop her."

"In that case," Chloe said, holding the black version of the Supergirl outfit, the same one Lara had seen her double wearing with the silver S staring at her, "Use this one."

Lara nodded at her before taking it.

* * *

Wonder Woman, Donna was huffing. The League was losing badly. Lantern was knocked out. Batman had a broken arm and even Canary was down. Supergirl had many abilities while most of them had one only and some of the Leaguers had none, except their own skills. Manhunter was taking Supergirl on mostly using his intangibility skills.

Supergirl had now picked up a large oversized truck in her anger and throwing it at Jonnz but it passed through him…and straight toward the unconscious Canary.

_I won't make it in time, _Donna thought as she flew after it.

But the truck never landed, staying hovering in midair catching everyone by surprise…even Supergirl.

Then the truck was lowered unto the ground…by _another _Supergirl. This one, however, was dressed in black with a silver S on her chest.

"Impossible," she heard Supergirl said, "You can't be here. _NO one_ can escape the Phantom Zone."

"No one that doesn't share Jor-El's blood," The black Supergirl answered her, "Guess you overlooked that simple detail in your plans of getting rid of me. You forget, without the black Kryptonite, we are one and the same, and now I'm taking you down."

* * *

Lara supersped at the double and their fight begins, but neither was able to overpower the other for their share the same level of strength. It was like in their fight, they could reach each other's mind instantly knowing what the other would do. They were caught in a deadlock.

Then out of nowhere, a gold lasso flew over them taking both Supergirls within its loop as Donna pulled both of them down with all her strength.

The two slammed upon the ground as Donna approached them.

"Now, which one of you is Supergirl?" she asked.

Then a strange thing happened. A bright light blinded Donna whom turned away from it. When the light dimmed, only one Supergirl was tied to the lasso and she was unconscious.

"Guess that answer your question," Flash said looking down at them gravely.

**Now this Arc is finally over. Whew, Hope you had enjoyed it.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	24. Aftermath

**Here is the next update. Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-three

Aftermath

**Justice League HQ**

Lara opened her eyes, blinking a little before seating up. Then memories assaulted her mind, memories of herself letting Lex Luthor fall to his death…her murdering Deathstroke and his men in that warehouse in New Jersey…

She put her hands to her head, which throbbed painfully. She remembers burning Neil's hand with her heat vision…murdering that police officer...and causing destruction to Metropolis. She remembers everything that her other self had done. Lara could only feel horrified at what she had done. The door of the room she was in slid open, and the Martian Manhunter entered the room.

"I caught on your thoughts," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"I…I don't know how I am suppose to feel," she answered him.

"The League is waiting for you," The Martian told her, "They want to know what had happened."

Lara nodded and dressed herself into her Supergirl outfit. If she was going to meet them, she'll do it as Supergirl, not as Lara Kent.

She followed him arriving into the large room, one she recognized from her last time here. Unlike last time, the atmosphere into the room was widely different. Last time, the atmosphere had been friendly and welcoming, but now, Lara felt like she was walking into a courtroom. She glanced around recognizing Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Flash.

"Supergirl…can you explain what caused this to happen to yourself?" Batman asked, his voice harsh...well, harsher than usual.

Lara nodded, "It was Black Kryptonite."

"Another kind of Kryptonite?" Flash asked, "I thought they were only the green kind."

"I thought so too," Lara said, "This is why I fell into Lex's trap. He used Deathstroke to get it to me. It caused me to split into two sides. The good side was sent into the Phantom Zone while the bad one roams the world. With all of my memories, she could easily past for me."

"Jonzz?"

"With your permission," the Martian standing beside her said.

Lara nodded.

He scanned her thoughts before turning toward the rest of the League, "She is telling the truth."

She noticed the League relaxed slightly at the news.

"Too bad Metropolis won't take it as we did," Aquaman said.

Lara glanced at him, "What of Metropolis?"

"They are putting Wanted poster of you up," Lantern told her, "and the news aren't pretty either."

Lara sighed.

"Guess Luthor's plan worked after all," she said, "One way or another."

She was about to walk out when she stopped again and turned toward Batman.

"Is Bar…I mean, Batgirl okay?"

The Dark Knight stayed silent.

"…She'll live," was the answer she received, "The wounds she received weren't threatening to her health. She'll be back to her feet soon."

"I…I can visit her right?" she asked.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Or not," she sighed.

She stepped out of the room and heard footstep following her causing her to turn around. Batman was coming after her.

"You can…only if I'm here."

Batman still didn't fully trust her, but he allowed her to see Barbara, that's all she had asked for.

* * *

**Gotham- Wayne Manor**

Lara and Bruce Wayne walked through the large halls of the Manor, heading straight toward the stairway.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said, "and Mrs. Kent, welcome."

"Hello Alfred," Lara said, smiling at the elder man.

"Alfred," Bruce said, "Is Barbara here?"

"She is in her room," Alfred said.

Bruce nodded at him and the two walked up the stairs.

"You know," Lara said, "It still really unbelievable to see _you_ are Batman."

Bruce didn't say anything but Lara was sure she saw his lips quiver a little. They arrived in front of Barbara's room and Bruce said.

"I'll wait out here."

She nodded at him and opened the door. Lara caught sight of Barbara on the bed. The redhead looked up at her, narrowing her eyes before glancing away.

"Barbara…"

"What do you want Lara?" she asked.

"I've came to see how you were," Lara said.

"As you can see, I'm healing just fine," Barbara answered her.

Lara approached her, but didn't seat down.

"Barbara, about what I said that day…,"

"You don't have to explain," Barbara said, cutting her off.

"I…I _don't_?" Lara repeated, surprised.

Barbara glanced up at her, her face filled with anger and pain mixed together.

"You've made yourself pretty clear that you didn't care about me."

Lara sprung forward, taking her hand.

"Please Barbara…let me explain…"

The other girl snatched her hand away from Lara's.

"Explain _what_ exactly?" she snapped, "_How _you rip out my heart and break it? You are the first person I dared to love…and you used me like I was nothing. You didn't even tell me anything about you, _nothing at all. _How can I love you when you keep secrets from me Lara?"

Lara opened her mouth and closes it, no words coming out.

"Leave," Barbara said, "I can't deal with you right now."

"Barbara…don't do this…"

"_LEAVE_," Barbara at all but screamed at her.

Lara stood there watching her. She can feel tears rising up in her eyes before turning and walking away from the redhead. She stepped out of the room and found Bruce Wayne leaning against the opposite wall. There is no doubt that he had heard everything.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Lara simply nodded at him before she disappeared in a burst of wind.

* * *

**Kent Farm**

It was nighttime.

Lara had stayed in her room the entire afternoon, avoiding Metropolis entirely. She can hear the TV downstairs that her parents were watching, talking about Supergirl and what she had caused to the city. The outfit was on the ground and Lara had half a mind of ripping it to pieces, but she found that she couldn't so she had threw down on the ground, and simply lied there on her bed.

"Lara?"

It was Pa Kent with a gruff look on his face.

"How are you feeling baby girl?"

"Ashamed, horrified, lousy," Lara answered seating up, "any of the above will be fine."

"With a day like yours," Pa Kent said, "It's enough to make anyone feel like this. But you will have to understand, it wasn't you."

"Wasn't me?" Lara repeated, looking up at him, "She is part of me Pa. I could remember everything she had done to all of her victims. I can still see the people's face looking at me…with fear and terror."

Pa Kent put a hand on her shoulder.

"What you are facing right now Lara is the trials life will throw at you. You can overcome them by becoming something more than you already are."

"Dad, half If not _all_ of Metropolis either hate me or throw me in jail," Lara told her, "I've lost their trust _completely_."

"Then gain their trust back Lara," Pa Kent told her.

"How?"

Pa Kent picked up the Supergirl outfit from the ground, putting it on Lara's lap. The girl glanced down the diamond and the red S that was staring back up at her.

"Only you can answer that question Lara," he said, "You are put on this Earth for a reason...Find your truth calling and winning back their trust will be easy."

Lara glanced back up at him.

"Thanks Pa, I needed to hear that."

The man smiled at her.

"You're welcome Lara."

**Advice from her Father, what will Lara do?**

**Next chapter: **Lara tries to do as Pa Kent had advised her...what will the reaction be?

**Long time since i updated. I didn't really get around to type the story but at least i updated.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	25. Supergril no More

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update this fic. I have gotten lazy about this story and didn't update and then today i decided to finish this so expect more update during the following days.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Supergirl no more

**Fortress of Solitude**

Lara had put the outfit upon a crystal mannequin there. For the past week, she had seen what she had caused to Metropolis and around the city they had put negative signs over the diamond S symbol. The public protest against Supergirl which most people of the city supported. Metropolis had turned its back on Supergirl and Lara couldn't see anyway of earning back their trust.

She then stepped back as crystal encased the mannequin. Then the young girl stepped back toward the control room where she can speak with her father, Kal-El.

"Kal-El, are you there?"

There was no response, causing Lara to frown slightly as she looked around the crystal columns. Her father had never once before stopped to answer her call.

"Kal-El answers me."

"_You have broken your promise Leia-El," _her father's voice said.

"Promise?" Lara repeated, not understanding.

"_You have promised to protect this world, but you've brought suffering and despair. You have shamed the House of El the worst ways."_

"Wait…Kal-El, I can explain what happened," Lara said.

"_Explaining what happened will not change what your actions have caused Leia-El. I will no longer be able to give you guidance anymore and this Fortress will be…_dead_."_

The shimmering lights from the Fortress crystal columns dimed until they simply vanished as Lara glanced around her. She couldn't believe it.

"Kal-El…_Father please_, don't turn your back upon me too," she whispered.

She spends at least half an hour trying to reactivate the Fortress but nothing had worked. She then left the crystal monument, watching from a distance before heading back home.

* * *

**Smallville Mansion**

Lara entered through the gates and knocked on the door before opening it. She walked straight toward Neil's office, finding him working on papers.

"Neil?"

The latter look up at her and smiled.

"Lara, I haven't seen you around for while," he said.

"I've got your messages," Lara said walking forward, "How's your Dad?"

"He is going to live," Neil said letting her seat down.

"I'm sorry about what happened…," Lara said.

Neil waved her apology off.

"It's not your fault Lara," he said, "You're not Supergirl so you're not responsible."

_Neil if you only knew, _she thought sadly.

"But even so, I'm apologizing," she said.

Neil stared at her for a few moments.

"Well then, apology accepted. Say how are things going on with your girlfriend?"

Lara suddenly looks at him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Chloe."

"Well…we broke up," Lara said.

Neil was surprised.

"What happened? From what Chloe said you guys were going strong."

"I broke her heart," Lara said softly.

"Oh," Neil said, "Any chance of winning her back?"

"Not in the way I see it," Lara sighed, "So, you're...okay with what I am?"

Neil smirked.

"Lara if we could control who we can like and who we can't, we won't be humans now would we?" he said.

Lara found herself smiling for the first time in days.

"Thank you Neil."

"Now, when we go out together we can check out the hotties without having any shame," he laughed.

"Hey, I'm still a girl you know," Lara said, "I'm not going to talk dirty with you about girls."

Neil simply laughed at her.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

"Kent, you're back?" Jimmy Olsen cried out when Lara walked through the doors.

"Yeah," Lara answered him, "How things been going around here?"

"_Hectic_," Jimmy said shaking his head, "Chief went ballistic that no pictures were taken by the Planet during the Supergirl's rampage as everyone is calling it."

Lara looked at the young man beside her, raising confusing eyebrows.

"How come you didn't take any pictures?"

"I was in Florida," Jimmy said.

"Oh! Okay," Lara said.

They found Chloe at her desk, working on papers and she looked up toward the duo.

"Lara," she said, her eyes going wide, "I didn't know you were going to come to work."

"I have to, if I want to have money," Lara told her, "Seems everyone is turning against me lately."

Chloe pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lara," she said.

Lara simply shrugged.

"What had happened?" she asked pulling Lara into the printing room.

"Kal-El shut down the Fortress," Lara told her, "Metropolis turned its back on Supergirl and now, a father turned his back upon his only daughter. Even Barbara broke up with me."

Lara walked toward a printer with Chloe following her.

"Why did she break up with you?" she asked, "Didn't she love you?"

"Even if she did," Lara told her, "I hardly spoke to her about myself; she had a good reason to break up with me."

"Lara," Chloe said taking hold of her arm, "People who love each other don't abandon the other during a time of need."

Lara was about to speak when her super hearing pick up a transmission for a malfunction of a construction crane. Chloe must have seen the look upon her face.

"Trouble?"

"Crane construction problems," Lara told her.

From what she can hear the crane had started going wild and was carrying heavy loads that were dangerously dangling in the air.

"You're not going to help?" the blonde asked her, noticing that she wasn't already disappearing with her super speed.

_You were put on this Earth for a reason, find your true calling and winning back their trust will be easy._

Lara nodded before walking off.

* * *

The load was hanging about hundreds of feet into the crane's control malfunctioning. The construction group had been evacuating the area when the chain that had been holding the heavy load gave way, and the load started to fall toward the ground heading straight for a couple who were no quick enough to get away…but a blur of red and blue took hold of the two and quickly set them out of the way and then the blur suddenly took hold of the load who was now hanging in midair.

Supergirl then set the load down, her back turned toward the street that was completely silent as the many people simply stared at her. Then she turned around noticing the looks on their faces.

"We don't need your kind here," a voice yelled.

"Go back where you came from," another said.

Then the voices started to rise against her as the entire street seemingly turned against her. Supergirl watched them, tightening her hand into fist as she stayed completely silent then; she took off into the sky.

Chloe find Lara on the roof of the Planet, looking out toward the city. The girl was seating on the ledge. She was sure Lara had heard her coming.

"I'm never going to win their trust Chloe," she said softly, "It's already too late for that."

Chloe didn't say anything, just put a comforting hand upon Lara's shaking shoulder.

* * *

**Somewhere deep below the earth**

"What's going on with the driller?" the boss, Carl asked.

"I don't know sir, but it seems like we hit something," the Drill operator said, "Near destroyed the damn thing."

He lead Carl toward where the drill had stopped, and in front of them, half buried was a metallic shape with strange symbols that were graved upon it.

"I think we just found a UFO," Carl said, amazement in his voice.

Within the metallic UFO, something stirred to life and it's not happy, far from it. He was asleep but now it's awake. Now that it's awake, he will do what he was created for…

_To kill and destroy_.

* * *

**It would seems like Metropolis had turned it's back on Supergirl, and Kal-El had turned his back on his daughter...as all the while, a new danger awoke from below...**

**Next time: **Rise

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	26. Rise

**Hey guys new chapter. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rise

The next few weeks for Lara passed quickly. She hadn't made any appearances as Supergirl across the city anymore accepting the people's wishes. It was harder than it seems for she heard someone, everyday crying out for help. An article, probably from one of the people who had lost someone in the '_Supergirl Rampage_' as it was called. The article herself, '_The World doesn't need Supergirl' _which Lara had read herself. It was quite a moving article and it had become famous in the city of Metropolis.

Lara hated herself for what happened with the black Kryptonite, which was one of the reasons she picked up the glasses, not wanting to remind herself of that face that had caused so much pain and destruction for both her and Metropolis.

"I am done trying to convince you," Chloe told her.

"You don't have to try," Lara told her, pushing up her glasses, "It's my choice."

Chloe shook her head.

"I forgot how stubborn you are," she said.

"The world already has the Justice League," Lara told her, "unless you haven't read that article, the world doesn't need me anymore."

"_Please_ tell me you're not taking that stupid article seriously," Chloe told her.

"It's not only the article Chloe," Lara told her, looking at the perky blonde, "There is the media, the news. The people of Metropolis don't need a hero Chloe. I tried to become one for them…and I just ended up making things worse. I don't know why I was send here on Earth, but it wasn't my destiny to become what I am."

She walked off leaving the blonde.

* * *

"I say we crack it open," Carl said, "That way, we can see what's inside. It could be something that landed here a long time ago."

"Er…shouldn't we call someone…like the authorities about this?" Michael asked.

"_Bah_," Carl said, "They'll just cover it up throwing their money around telling that we were making shit up and that it doesn't exist. You see what they do in the movies."

"Carl, what is whatever inside it is still alive?" Michael asked.

"Do you know anything that can live underground in a box for _god-knows_ how long?"

"Well no, but…"

"Then it's settled," Carl said, "We're cracking it open."

Michael sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

"_Hey Mike, activate the drill_," Carl said over the radio.

He did so and the drill started to mess against the metal they had found and within a few minutes, the drill cracked the metal surface and it continued creating a hole into the thing and steam escaped from within it as a cooling feeling settling over Carl who and he said in his radio.

"Mike, you can back out now," he said.

The large drill pulled back and Carl approached the hole shining his light into the darkness inside. He stepped in taking in the sight in amazement. He was right, the thing was alien…he had actually find a real UFO.

He was so into his excited thoughts that he never saw the shadow that moved behind him as two large hands crushed him to death with a squish sound.

Michael approached the hole, curious as the why Carl wasn't boasting about what he was seeing. In all the years knowing the man, this was a first. He approached the hole, with his flashlight.

"Carl, the little E.T.s got your tongue or something?" he called.

He got no answer, and Michael started to feel a light fear running through him.

"Hey if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny…"

He trailed off, as a large creature came out of the hole the drill had made and it was bending the metal so that he could walk through, bending them as if it was made of carboard. It was easily taller than him, bursting with muscles and _was that bones on his eyes_? He took notice of the red splash upon the creature's body…and it's large hand also were covered with…

_OH my God, _Michael thought, quickly making the connection.

The creature's eyes found him and Michael found his entire body trembling with fear, he couldn't move let a long run if he tried…

The creature's hand made for him and Michael's last thought before being crushed to death was.

_What have we unleashed upon the world Carl?_

* * *

The creature stared at the red substance that had splashed across the ground. A feeling like no other growing within itself. This is what he was created for…what he existed for, to wipe out life from other and destroy. With a sound close to a groan, the creature followed the smell of clean air decimating all living sentient that came its way, the pleasure of death fuelling his hunger for more…

And the more he kills, the more he will destroy…

_Doomsday was coming._

* * *

__Lara was working on the farm since her dad had been too sick to do it himself. Lately, his health had been getting worse that Ma Kent had to take him to the hospital, and to the doctor many times this week. The sound of a car made her look up, instantly recognizing Neil's Mercedes.

She approached the fences taking off the gloves she had been wearing as the young billionaire approached.

"Hey Lara," he said, "You're busy right now."

"Just about done, why?" Lara asked.

"Wanna get out of this sun and get a drink?"

"Sure," Lara said, "Let me change."

* * *

The creature had reached top side and was looking around itself in something akin to amazement. This wasn't the world he was familiar with. Everything looks so…green and alive with life. He had never seen something like this before. But the change of scenery wouldn't change his purpose…

The creature let out a deep growl.

His purpose will continue, even in this strange world. His only reason to live…

To Kill…and kill until they were no life left…until he ran out of option for his purpose…

* * *

"I don't remember you wearing glasses," Neil observed.

"I've only just recently started to," Lara told him smiling.

Neil stared at her.

"Looks…weird."

"Chloe had said the same," Lara told him, seeping from her drink.

The two were seating inside the Talon restaurant and since it was a busy day, they were many people inside the small shop to take a refreshed drink, after all, the temperature had risen over the past days. Lara noticed that Neil was wearing a glove on his left hand…

"What's with your hand?" she asked.

"It's not fully healed yet," Neil told her, "my doctor said that it might scar. I'm just feeling lucky that Supergirl hadn't fried me altogether."

Lara inwardly winced.

"So why did you decide, out of your busy schedule, to come and hang with me today?" she asked, switching the subject.

"To tell you the truth," Neil said, "I absolutely _hate_ working in my father's place. It's just not me, seating behind a desk and well, signing papers away. Me I want to do something…something that will change the world and the sad part is, I have no idea how?"

"Not many people do," Lara said, shrugging, "That's a big challenge."

"What about you Lara?" Neil asked, "You're going to change the world?"

Lara chuckled, "I'll leave the changing the World to the Justice League. I'm not a changing the world type."

Neil smiled.

"You're selling yourself short; you're still what…nineteen years old?"

"I'm eighteen actually," Lara told him, "But I'll be turning nineteen soon."

Neil laughed.

"Still a kid," he said.

"Shut up," Lara said, taping his shoulder but unable to keep the grin off her face.

Later on, the two walked out of the Talon.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Lara," Neil said.

"Hey, it's no trouble," Lara said, "You probably saved me from a boring afternoon."

Then she suddenly glanced toward the large cornfields. She was sure her super hearing had picked up a strange rumbling noise, similar to when she landed on the ground at full force.

"What's up?"

Lara turned toward him, "It's nothing…I thought I heard something."

**DOOMSDAY IS COMMING**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**

**Next time: **Approaching Disaster


	27. Approaching Disaster

**Really short chapter, but it will be a double update.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty Six

Approaching Disaster

Batman was standing in front of a large monitor. For the past weeks, he had been keeping tag upon a strange murders and destructions that had been happening across the country. He hadn't been able to identify the attacker but from what he could gather, it was someone brutal and also…

He quickly typed a few commands in, charting the murders on the map and he narrowed his eyes. From what he could see, one of the attacker's possible paths was the city of Metropolis.

With the image of a certain heroine in mind, the Dark Knight turned around.

He had a phone call to make.

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Lara Kent was at work at the Planet as she typed on the computer in front of her. She was fixing something for Chloe who had gone to get some coffee. Sighing, she leaned backward as her phone started to ring. Pulling it out, she glanced at the caller I.D. and frowned.

UNKNOWN

She opened the phone and put it against her ear.

"Hello."

"_Supergirl," _a voice said.

Lara paused slightly.

"Who is this?"

"It's Batman," the voice told her.

"Hold on," she said.

She glanced around to see if she was watched before super speeding toward the roof so that she could be alone. Once she was there, the girl of steel put the phone against her ear.

"Does the League need me for something?"

"_No_," Batman answered, "_But there is something that had caught my attention for the past weeks that you should be aware of_."

"Does it have anything to do with those murders?"

"_You're aware of them_?" Batman questioned.

"I work in a newspaper company," Lara told him, "I heard about them."

"_Whoever is causing them is in a pattern," _Batman told her, "_And one of their possible paths is Metropolis. Be on your guard for anything."_

Lara sighed.

"I will, thanks for the heads up."

The line was cut and Lara hung up, looking out toward the city as an idea sprung into her mind.

* * *

"What are you searching for?" Chloe asked standing beside her shoulder with a steaming cup of coffee in hands.

"Where the mystery murders started," Lara told her, quickly typing away.

"Wasn't it a mining factory?" Chloe asked.

"Where?" Lara asked her turning toward the blonde.

"Well," Chloe said, typing over the dark-haired girl. An image pops up on the screen with an address and location.

"It's just outside of the state," Lara said standing up.

"Okay, why is this so important suddenly?" Chloe asked her.

"Batman is concerned enough to give me a call about them," Lara told her, "if Batman is concerned about something…it's enough for me."

Lara then disappeared with super speed.

* * *

The girl came to a stop in front of the mines. A gate was baring her way with barbwires and a KEEP OUT notice upon the gate. Lara simply jumped over the fence in a leap landing on the other side. A quick scan with her X-ray vision showed her that the place was deserted. The workers probably had the day off, making her job easier.

Then as she was looking through the earth, she notices something that looked awfully familiar to her underneath the Earth. Lara followed the tunnel down underneath the place, arriving in front of police tapes which she crossed over.

Right in front of her, half buried into the earth was the side of the craft she had seen. Approaching it, Lara noticed that it was run-through creating a hole large enough for a man to walk comfortably inside which Lara did.

As soon as she stepped into it, the entire inside light up as familiar symbols started to flash in front of her…

Kryptonian Symbols

Lara approached them trying to read it but it wasn't making the remote sense to her…like something had messed with it…

"…_Krypton…"_

Lara approached where the voice was coming from; the words were filled with statics.

_A recording, _she thought.

She touched the crystals in front of her, clearing the statics a little, thought it was till there.

"_The ex…riment….as failure…number of…s…tist…killed….dangerous….Krypton…"_

Lara moved her hand on the crystals control, clearing the recording.

"_It's bent on killing anything that come….cross it," _the voice continued more clearly, "_The monster dubbed Doomsday…live in this ship and was shot out of Krypton. I pray it died by the day this ship is…found."_

Then the noise fell silent.

Lara glanced at the large container that was on the side of the ship, one which was crashed open and the broken pieces of metal…

"_Oh my God," _she whispered, as all of it came together.

This creature was made on Krypton…with his blood absorbing solar power. This thing could be as powerful as her if not…more.

And Batman had said this thing could possibly be heading toward Metropolis?

Fuck with a capital _F._

**Fuck indeed?**

**What will Lara do?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	28. It Arrives

**Hey guys long time sinc i updated. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

It Arrives

Lara super speed out of the cave, heading straight for the farm, pulling out the com that Green Arrow had given to her.

"Emergency, Supergirl to the Justice League."

"_Flash here," _

"Flash, I want you to gather the Entire League," Lara said, "We've got a big thing coming."

"_What's going on Sups?" _Flash asked.

"A monster who probably shares the same power as me is heading straight toward Metropolis, wanting to kill anything in sight. I want you guys to keep it out of the city…at all cost."

It was silent on the other line.

"_I got it…but how did that thing got lose in the first place…or on Earth?"_

"Some people had cracked it opens some weeks ago," Lara said, "It's the reason for the strange murders that had been taking place. As for how it's gotten to Earth, I don't know but I think I know someone who might."

"_Okay, I'm going to raise the League," _Flash told her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"_You're welcome…and hurry okay," _Flash said, "_If that thing is as powerful as you are…we might need your help."_

"I'll be there," Lara told her.

Then the connection was cut and Lara took off in the air, flying straight North.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in Metropolis with the peoples going on about their lives. That was, until something heavy landed right in the middle of the streets creating a large crater. The earth shook underneath it's weights as number of cars crashed against each other in hope to avoid collision or falling into the crater.

Then out of the smoke and dust, a form started to come out, hulking and large. It was easily over seven feet tall, it's skin grayish with splat of red upon his body and hands. White spikes were growing from his body, face as a wisp of hair producing from it's bald skull.

It stood there, its eyes narrowing before letting out a full grown roar.

The people started to scream and run away as the creature known as Doomsday picks up a nearby car like it was a feather and toss it into a building causing an explosion. Then, Doomsday charged forward slamming his large fists against people that were still near it, sending them flying in the distance with screams of terrors.

He approached a woman who was on the floor, crying her eyes out then he raised his fist ready to smash her into a bloody pulp when a red blur zoomed past, and the woman was gone. Doomsday spun around finding his target, as the member of the Justice League appeared in front of him.

"Come get some ugly," Flash yelled.

Seeing some new preys, Doomsday glared at them before charging forward with a roar.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Lara arrived at the Fortress, coming to a stop in front of the monitor staring around the crystal columns around her.

"_KAL-EL_," she yelled, "_I know you can hear me_."

No one answered her.

"You are still not talking to me are you?" Lara continued, glancing around herself, "But even so, I have questions, questions that need answering."

Receiving no answer, Lara continued.

"The creature, Doomsday had been awakened, and these past weeks have caused many deaths. Since it's also from Krypton, and share the same blood as me, it will have my powers. So why had it been sent to Earth Kal-el? Did you know it was there when you have sent me, _your only child _on this Planet?"

Silence was the only answer she received causing Lara to sigh.

"I made a promise to you, to become a protector of Earth," Lara continued, "My earth father, Jonathan Kent told me that I was there for a reason, and finding that reason will be my true calling. Maybe…Maybe this day had arrived, and facing this creature was my destiny all along."

The silence prolonged as Lara simply approached the crystal mannequin that had the Supergirl outfit and stare at the El symbol that was on the blue suit before pulling it on.

"I know I have shamed you," she said, "But today I will risk my own life to make sure this world see another day of peace…as you have taught me."

Then she activated her super hearing, picking up noise of explosions and fighting and from what she could hear, Doomsday had arrived in Metropolis.

"Good bye Father…and thank you."

With those last words, Supergirl took off into the sky, speeding toward Metropolis, never noticing the Fortress column started to glow again.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The Daily Planet news chopper was flying over the destruction that was being caused by the battle of the Justice League and the gray creature that had suddenly appeared within the city, and the League was losing…_badly_.

"I've never seen the League take such a beating before," Jimmy Olsen commented as he filmed the event that was taking place.

Beside him, Chloe and Lois were thinking the same thing. Never before someone had overtaken the League entirely except the time when they had been fighting the evil Supergirl…

"Do you hear that?" Lois suddenly asked.

Chloe was about to ask what she was talking about when she heard it too. It was low at first but becoming louder and louder, like a missile sailing through the air…

Or _someone_ was flying at super speed.

Then she appeared a blur of red and blue passing a building heading straight toward the creature.

"_Lara_," Chloe whispered.

* * *

As Supergirl get closer to Doomsday, the girl of steel spun her feet forward, slamming them straight into his chest with the momentum of her flight creating a shockwave as the creature was sent flying backward creature a fissure in the road. Landing on the ground, Supergirl tightened her fists as she looked at the members of the League that were down on the ground.

"You've made it…," Flash said, thought he was holding one of arm.

"Yes," Supergirl said, "Anyone dead?"

"No…at least, I don't think so," Flash said.

Doomsday was getting back up, growling.

"Let's talk later okay," Supergirl told him, "I've got a monster to take down."

**Yeah, short chapters all around. Next time Supergirl and Doomsday go head to head.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	29. Fall

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Fall

The two super powered being stared at each other across the distance. Supergirl saw that Doomsday looked even more threatening seeing the creature for the first time. She noticed the brownish splats in his hand and legs making her narrow her eyes in anger.

"You've killed," she said, "But your days of killing are over Doomsday. I will put you down once and for all."

Then the two charged at each other.

Crossing the distance at incredible speed both titans send their fist out, and which slammed against each other with an echoing boom. The shockwave blew out windows as pieces of glasses went falling down. The fight began with Supergirl sending out another punch with her other hand which Doomsday took hold of before slamming her on the ground in a crater. With a roar, the creature raised his fists in the air so that he could pound Supergirl in, who moved out of the way just in time.

The girl of steel got in a crouch before charging forward with a punch into Doomsday's face with all the strength she could muster. Then she followed that with more punches sending the face sideways at each punch.

Then without warning, Doomsday slammed both of his palms together with Supergirl's head in the middle, disorienting her. Then he took hold of the outfit, growling as it did so, before slamming his fist into her face, drawing blood. Then, Doomsday sends her flying with another punch, sending the girl of steel flying into a building.

* * *

Barbara Gordon was in school when the news of what was happening in Metropolis reached her. She glanced toward the large TV screen that was in the college cafeteria as many people were watching just to see what was going on.

_Shocking images in Metropolis_

She narrowed her eyes, before turning away.

* * *

Supergirl wipes the blood out of her mouth. This creature, Doomsday hit harder than she thought and she could feel the pain all over her body and her head. Doomsday landed where she was, sending a punch toward her, making Supergirl's head bend sideway as blood flew out. Then Doomsday took hold of her, sending her flying back crashing through the wall and into a car.

Shaking her head, Doomsday landed in front of her raising both of his fists before plunging them down…

Only too be caught by Supergirl's hands…

Grunting at the effort, she punched the arms back as Doomsday roared at her. Feeling it push forward, Supergirl used this moment to spend around, and throwing the large creature upon the car flattening it down in the process. She then repeatedly punched the creature, raining them upon the face before sending a blast of powerful heat vision at it, yelling as she does so.

Huffing at the end, Supergirl wondered if Doomsday had been injured or hindered within that blast, but she was hit in the midsection by a leg sending her backward.

_How to defeat someone who shares the same powers as you do? _Supergirl thought as she started to stand back up.

But before she could move, Doomsday slammed into her, creating a hole which they both fell through. Supergirl grunted, feeling the ground beneath her break underneath their weights until she feel into a railroad track.

_subway, _she thought.

Just as she thought this, she heard the train coming and Doomsday turned toward it, looking ready to smash the incoming train into pieces. Supergirl got back up and took hold of his waist pushing him in the process as they smashed through the wall on the side. The two titans fell out into the tunneled streets crashing upon a truck, knocking it over in the process.

Letting out a large roar of anger, Doomsday took hold of the red cape to draw the girl of steel toward him and then slamming numerous punches into her body, ripping some of the suit in the process before taking hold of Supergirl's neck with one of his large hand, strangling her. With his other hand, Doomsday slammed a punch into Lara's chest where the El symbol was ripping some of it in the process.

Supergirl spat out some blood at the hit before she was send flying through the buildings, and then falling back on the ground, rolling to a stop, face down on the ground.

"_Supergirl is down_," an announcer said, "_I repeat Supergirl is down_."

* * *

Barbara turned her head toward the screen shocked at what she was hearing, her eyes widen in shock. The image of the girl of steel, which had been zoomed in, lying motionless on the ground…made her heart constrict.

_Lara…_

* * *

Supergirl lay there, feeling pain all over her body and she was sure she had broken a rib or two…or at least cracked one. That thing was impossible to kill. It was like all of her attacks didn't have any effect upon Doomsday at all.

Then on the corner of her eyes, she saw someone in front of her making her look up slightly and feel her heart constrict. Standing there, was Lia, her birth mother and she extended a hand toward her. Supergirl took hold of it, drawing a smile upon her birth mother's lips.

_I'm already proud of what you have become for these peoples…your world needs you._

_That's right, _Supergirl thought, _I have made a promise…and I'm not done yet…not until Doomsday is either beaten or stops breathing._

Then she started to push herself from the ground.

"_Oh! I'm getting info that Supergirl is standing back up," _the announcer said, "_This is…this is amazing, to be able to stand up after such a brutal beat down."_

Cheers were erupting from all across the globe from anywhere that anyone was watching the events that were taking place in Metropolis as the entire world seems to be rooting for the girl of steel.

Supergirl stood, thought a little wobbly at first, but stood fully straight, her tattered cape dancing slightly behind her in the light wind as she watched Doomsday came to a stop a little way away from her.

The two stared at each other, and Supergirl thought she saw something like frustration upon Doomsday face after all, she wasn't staying down unlike the other members of the League he had so easily dispatched.

"Come on, I'm not done yet," she said in Kryptonian, her voice low but she knew Doomsday could hear it.

The creature let out a roar as it charged straight at her. Supergirl dug her boots into the earth, holding her arms at the ready.

_One big move…to win it all, _she thought.

As she thought this, Supergirl flung both of her hands forward, taking hold of the neck, her feet digging into the ground before she took off into the skies, holding Doomsday by the throat. Supergirl got as high as space itself before coming back down toward Earth, her hands still holding the neck as she flew at supersonic speed. Doomsday was punching and pulling at her to let go but she stayed firm thought she had heard the cape ripping out at some point.

Supergirl continued straight down as Doomsday punched her straight and she felt something pierce her skin just as the two of them landed with a loud boom as waves of dusts were taking over the streets.

Then the world held it's breath…

The Daily Planet chopper landed down, and Chloe was already running toward where the landing site was the Metropolis Park is. As the smoke dissipated, the blonde noticed a shadow walking out, and Chloe came to a stop, waiting…

Then a flash of blue stepped out of the smoke…and Supergirl was walking out, looking battered with her outfit ripped in some places as other bruises. Her cape was missing thought…but otherwise…

Cheers were starting…the world celebrating the events…but Chloe smile of relief was replaced by a look of horror as she noticed something very wrong as Supergirl vomited blood on the ground…and then she fell sideway…

"_SUPERGIRL,"_

__**End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R.**

**Next time: **A father`s Sacrifice

**Jacques0 out.**


	30. A Fathers Sacrifice

**Hey readers, a new chapter before this story ends...**

**Hope you have enjoyed.**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

A Father's Sacrifice

_Hurts_.

_Hurts all over_…

She doesn't remember falling down except the feeling of hurt all over and she wanted to go to sleep…anything to make the pain go away…

"Supergirl…_Supergirl…Lara…"_

_Chloe…_

The blonde's face swam in front of her as she felt someone arms around her shoulders.

"I…_I did it Chloe."_

It hurts to speak…hurts…_everywhere_.

"I know you did," Chloe said, sounding tearful, "You have saved Metropolis…the _world _even."

Lara can feel the tears falling on her face.

"_Don't…cry…Chloe," _

_Hurts…so…much…_

"Don't you die on me," Chloe said, now sobbing freely, "_Don't you die on me Lara Kent…_"

"Sh…_Secret_," Lara breathed.

Her eyelids feel so…heavy…maybe she should just close them…_just for a while._

"Hang in there Lara…_Medics…someone call an ambulance."_

Lara turned her eyes toward Chloe's face. She can see that the tears were still falling from her face. She raised a trembling hand toward Chloe's face wiping the tears away…

"_Don't…cry…C…Chl_…"

The last letters never made it out as darkness overcome Lara completely.

* * *

One moment Chloe was watching Lara's blue eyes, the next the head rolled sideway as the hand that was on her cheek falls back down on the ground. The blonde stared at the face in front of her before more tears started to fall as she leaned her head against the limp girl in her arms. Around her, people were standing around the crying blonde as the sirens of an ambulance pierced the still night air…

* * *

The entire cafeteria of Gotham University was silent. They were all watching the screen shocked at the image they were seeing right now and the caption that was on the bottom of the screen.

SUPERGIRL DEAD

No one had noticed Barbara Gordon walk out of the room with a cold mask for everyone to see. But when she had arrived at an corridor, she slowed her walk the memories of her last talk with Lara coming up in her mind. She had been so cruel to the girl, not even letting her talk…

"_GET OUT, I don't want to see you anymore,"_

Her body leant into a wall. Her entire being was shaking as the tears fell from her eyes, as she slid down upon the ground.

"I'm so sorry Lara, I'm so sorry,"

* * *

In Smallville, Ma Kent was crying softly with Pa Kent comforting her, though he also had tears in his eyes, but he was also feeling a sort of pride within him.

"My baby girl," Ma Kent, "My baby girl…"

* * *

On Amazon Island, Diana was seating upon the beach, looking at the distance. She was thinking about the day Lara had come here and told her the entire truth. She couldn't believe that Lara had kept such a secret from her…it was amazing that the girl she loved is so amazing in many ways…

_Crack!_

That sound snapped the Amazon out of her thought, feeling something falling from her neck. Her hand quickly caught it before it could fall in her clothes. When Diana pulled it out, she found that it was the necklace that Lara had given her on that day…

_The day we confessed to each other, _Diana thought.

She treasured that day in her heart. But now that necklace just broke…

_W…What is that feeling? That growing shadow in my heart?_

* * *

**Metropolis**

Chloe was seating upon a waiting chair in the hospital. She had been here ever since they have brought Supergirl in. Her eyes were still red with tears as she let out a sniffle or tow every once in a while. Her entire body was feeling like lead as she watched her hands which felt as cold as death…

"Chloe,"

She looked up, wiping her eyes a little. Neil Luthor stood in front of her, smartly dressed thought his hair was slightly wet from the rain outside as the thunder rumbled.

"Neil…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to check on you…and how you were doing," he said approaching her.

Chloe looked forward.

"I'm fine…"

"No you're not," Neil told her, taking the seat beside her, "Why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"Neil…I don't want to…," Chloe said, then realized that Neil didn't know Lara was Supergirl. She didn't want to reveal the girl's secret.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"If it makes you feel better," he said, "I'll give you a ride. It's raining cat and dogs out there."

Chloe nodded and stood up with him. She gave the hallway a glance, where she knew Supergirl…_Lara _was. Then, she turned around following Neil out of the hospital.

* * *

Around midnight, a nurse was doing her rounds around the hospital corridors. She was checking on how the patients were doing and if they were all in good health. She arrived into the corridor…the one which had Supergirl's room, and as she turned to corner, she came to a full stop.

She caught sight of a white clothed figure disappearing through the door. She stood there, blinking as if she had imagined the apparition before she ran toward the door, opening it.

The room was empty…and Supergirl's body was gone.

* * *

At the Fortress of Solitude, crystals were shifting from each other, retracing as a bed made of solar power take from and Lara body was right there, looking deathly pale dressed in the hospital gown that she had been dressed in at the hospital. Then Kal-El appeared, dressed in his white Kryptonian outfit, the black El symbol upon his chest. Then he approached his daughter's form, his blue eyes watching her with as much love a parent could give their child.

"You have traveled far, my little Leia-El," he said, "but your journey in this world is not yet over. You have redeemed yourself in my eyes, and in this world's eyes. I've watched over you, and I couldn't have been more proud of what you have accomplished in a battle that you may have known you wouldn't walk out alive, just as the true hero you have become."

He kneeled beside her.

"Your destiny is not to perish against Doomsday," Kal-El continued, "But it is something greater than you could ever imagine. For that, I will use the last bit of my energy to bring you back to this World. Do not be saddened for I wouldn't be here anymore. I had died on Krypton so that you could live when you were a child, I would gladly do it again today, _so you can live once more_…"

He leaned forward and lightly kissed his daughter's forehead. Then he put his hand upon the place he had just kissed.

"_Remember me, Leia-El…remember me_."

Then a warm energy enveloped Lara's entire body for a few second bathing her in a brilliant white light. When it dissipated, Kal-El was gone. Then the crystal started to cover Lara's body until she completely disappears beneath them.

**A last goodbye from Kal-El...**

**I`m never good at writing emotional scenes for i always feel like I mess up somewhere. Hope you have enjoyed that.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	31. Decisions

**A new chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty

Decision

The girl was feeling restless.

She couldn't understand why but she knew she have to go out there back in the World. She needed to talk to Donna or even see Lara to calm herself down.

"Are you okay Diana," Averia asked her, looking at the girl walking back and forth in front of her.

"I want to go out into Man`s World," Diana said looking out of the sky.

Averia looked at her, her face showing surprise.

"Okay…why?"

Diana looked at her, blue eyes shining with determination.

"Something bad had happened," she said, "I can feel it."

"It`s Patriarch`s World," Averia told her, "Something bad is always happening. If it didn`t, we probably won`t need the Justice League."

Diana rounded on her.

"I know," she said, "I know how dangerous and how unfriendly Patriarch`s World can be, but I still want to be out there…"

Averia let out a sigh.

"Why not talk it out with the Queen?" she asked, "You could try to convince her to let you out. You could do that you know."

Diana looked at her.

"I really can do that," she said, "Thanks."

* * *

At the outside world, another matter was quickly taking over matter. The disappearance of the body of Supergirl remained at the top of the news for weeks. When she had seen the news, Chloe felt like the worst of the worst. She was seating near her friend`s room the night it happened just before Neil had come to give her a ride home.

Then Chloe remembered the Legion Ring. She wondered if she could change what happened, change Lara`s death.

_Should I truly change everything? _She thought.

Her decision made, the blonde made her way toward Smallville.

* * *

"Found anything?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No," Batman said, "The security cameras didn`t show anything out of the ordinary outside of the hospital."

The Amazon sighed.

"Then where did she go…if she is even alive,"

"No," Batman said, "She was declared dead…and her heart had stopped beating. It was all in the doctor`s reports."

Then a beeping interrupted him.

"Batman here,"

"_We`ve got a problem here at STAR LAB Boston_," the voice on the other line said, "_Valuable were stolen_."

"How valuables?" Batman asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

"_A blood sample of Supergirl that had been analyzing had been stolen_," he said.

The two heroes looked at each other.

"I think someone had been planning this for a while," Batman said.

"Who?"

"That`s the question," Batman said, "Who indeed?"

The silence made Wonder Woman frown slightly. Whoever this mysterious person was, they have taken a moment precise to execute their plan.

"You don`t think they`ll clone her do you?" she asked.

"We`ll deal with it if that happens," Batman said, "But don`t you have something to do?"

"What?"

"Your sister," Batman said, "She will have to know what happened."

Wonder Woman sighed.

"I know," she said, turning around.

* * *

Chloe had arrived there one late afternoon. The farm looked the same thought they was a somber air around it. She approached the house and the front door opened, showing Mr. Kent. The man looked sad which was visible through his aged face, his grayish hair looking unkept.

"Mr. Kent," she said.

"What brought you here Chloe?"

"I…I came to see how you guys were doing," the blonde said, truthfully, thought she can`t truly said the reason she was here.

"We are coping," Mr. Kent said in a soft sigh, "It`s hard knowing that…knowing that she won`t walk through this door again."

Chloe can see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke of his daughter, Lara Kent. The girl that was indestructible…it`s ironically cruel that out of all of them, she was the first one to die.

"I`m sorry," she said, "I`m truly sorry."

Pa Kent gave her a small smile.

"Thank You Chloe," he said.

Chloe nodded before heading toward the barn. She made her way up the wooden stairs, arriving at the loft. The sunset bathed everything in a red orange glow as Chloe made her way toward the drawers, where she knew Lara had hidden the Ring.

But she didn`t find what she was looking for.

In the place where the Ring was, a small envelope was placed there. Curious, she pulled it out reading the name that was written upon it.

_Chloe Sullivan._

The blonde gasped slightly, recognizing Lara`s handwriting. With confusion running through her, the blonde pulled the small letter that was written upon it.

_Chloe,_

_I knew that I won`t survive from the battle against that monster Doomsday if you are reading this, for if I did, you wouldn`t have found that letter here. If you found this anyway, it`s that you`re planning on doing exactly what I think you`re going to do. I know what the Legion Ring can do and I`m sure you have used it although not intentionally…and I can`t take that chance of you using it again. I have made my choice to save this world and as a my friend, please accept it. Thank you for being my friend and for keeping my secret all those years._

_With love,_

_Lara Kent._

By the end of her reading, Chloe`s eyes were filled with tears. Has Lara knew her that well? The blonde stepped back her legs giving way as she falls on the couch in a hip, the envelope and letter falling down on the ground soundlessly.

* * *

When Diana arrived in her Mother`s Chambers, she was surprised to see that Donna was already there. The two women broke off of whatever they were talking about as she approached.

"Diana," Donna said.

"Donna…is Lara alright?" she quickly asked.

"What are…What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Please just tell me she is alright," Diana said, "All week, I have a feeling that something bad had happened."

Donna let out a resigned sigh.

"You are right," she said slowly, "Something had happened. A creature had attacked Metropolis, two weeks ago. It was too strong for the League to handle but Supergirl defeated it…but the task cost was high for she lost her life."

Diana froze, her heart freezing in her chest.

"But the body had disappeared the next day,"

Mother spoke, "Disappeared? Did someone…"

Donna shook her head.

"Batman had already worked upon it. No one could have entered that room without being seeing….but the body was gone."

"What if she is still alive?" Diana asked.

"She was already declared dead," Donna said, "For all it`s worth…i`m sorry Diana."

Diana didn`t speak for a while, before turning toward her mother.

"Are you happy now?" the raw pain in her voice, "Because of you…I couldn`t even spend my life with her…"

"Diana…," Mother started but the girl had already flown off.

**The news finally reach the Amazonian girl? What will happen next?**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**

**Next time: **In her honor


	32. In her honor

**Last chapter in this fic guys.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty One

In her honor

Diana was seating on a rock by the beach.

Tears were falling from the young Amazon`s eyes. She can`t believe that Lara was dead. That was just not possible…If she was out there, something could have changed, she was sure of it. Something could have happened differently…she was sure of it.

"Diana,"

Her sister, Donna had just landed on the beach. The elder woman walked straight toward her before coming to a stop right in front of her.

"For what it`s worth, I truly am sorry," Donna said.

Diana looked up at her, her anger visible in her eyes.

"I could have done something," she said, "I could have helped her."

Donna shook her head.

"That thing took out almost half of the League," she said, "It`s a miracle that he hadn`t killed any of us…"

"So Lara had to be the one that dies," Diana yelled at her.

"I didn`t say that," Donna said, "It`s horrible that she has to die. It`s not something that anyone wished to happen…It shamed us the League that a young child who barely live her life had to be the one that saved us."

Diana turned away from her.

"Why sister," she said.

Donna glanced at her sister`s back.

"Why did she have to die?" Diana continued.

"I don`t know," Donna said.

There was silence.

"Why have you come after me Donna?"

"I wanted to inform you of Lara`s death," Donna said, "and since that was already done…I wanted to offer you a way out of the Island."

Diana glanced at her, shocked.

"What…What do you mean?"

Donna looked out toward the sea in front of them.

"Supergirl had made us open our eyes," she said, "She made us see the potential of the next generation. We know how easily we can die in this job of ours, and I`m sure many people had been inspired by the Girl of Steel`s action against Doomsday."

Diana frowned.

"I`ll come with you," she said.

Donna looked back at her.

"I`ll protect the world Lara died to save," she said.

Donna smiled at her.

"But will mother really let me leave the Island?" she asked.

Donna gave a glance behind her.

"Why don`t you ask her herself?"

Diana blinked before glancing behind her. There stood her mother, dressed in her usual outfits. The woman had a soft look upon her face as her eyes watched Diana. She walked toward the younger girl.

"Mother…," Diana said.

"Is that what you truly want Diana?"

"Yes," the raven haired Amazon said.

The woman walked toward Diana, giving her daughter a hug.

"It`s hard for a mother to let her child go into the world," she said softly, "I wanted to keep you close here…where you could be safe from harm. I wanted to protect you but instead I`ve hurt you more than I thought, keeping you separated from the one you love. I`m truly sorry Diana,"

Diana hugged her back.

"You only wanted what`s best for me," she said.

The two let go of the hug.

"But I`m not a little girl anymore Mother," Diana told her, "I can make my own decisions…and experience life."

Her mother gave her a smile.

"I know," she said, "In Man`s World, you take care of yourself."

Diana nodded.

"Don`t worry," she said, "I will."

Then she turned toward Donna who was standing a little way away.

"I will go with you," she said.

Donna nodded at her.

"You two watch out for each other," Mother said, as the two sister stood side by side.

"We will Mother," Donna said, as she started to fly up.

Diana looked at her sister before taking off after her, as the two sisters climbed into heavens; the Mother looked at them with a soft smile on her face. Her children were all grown up now. Instead of keeping them on the island, she will let them experience the world, because it is from experience that they will grow into adults.

She walked back finding one of her guards standing there.

"Is it a wise decision?"

The Queen let out a soft chuckle.

"I believe in them," she said, "after all, they are my children, blessed by the Gods of Olympus. They will be fine."

* * *

Diana gave her sister a glance, as she was flying side by side with her now.

"Why did you want me to come with you back to Man`s World?"

"Batman is putting together a team," Donna answered her, "We`re choosing the people that we believe are best to replace us later after we retire from the Justice League."

Diana was surprised.

"And you thought of me?"

Donna glanced at her with a smile.

"Who would I trust most to take over from where I left off other than my little sister?" she asked.

Diana looked down.

"I don`t know if I`ll be any good," she said.

Donna gave her a little tap on the arm.

"You`ll be fine," she said.

Diana nodded giving her a smile.

* * *

Barbara didn`t know what Bruce wanted to talk about. She had gotten a message from him earlier when she was at school. She hardly spoke to anyone at the Mansion in the weeks following Lara`s death. She kept feeling that it was her fault that Lara died…

_Lara, _she thought.

She can`t think that name without feeling that horrible pain in her heart. The same pain she had felt when she had seen them announce her dead.

She stopped her bike by the house`s door and stepped off.

"Hello Barbara," a voice said.

She glanced up at it, finding a dark haired young man standing by the door. She felt her eyes widen slightly at seeing him here.

"Richard?" she said, not keeping the shock out of her voice.

"Long time no see," the young man laughed a little.

Barbara ran up to him and gave him a hug, one which the young man returned.

"It`s so great to see you," she said.

"I can say the same," Richard answered her smirking.

Barbara stepped out of the hug.

"But, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Got the call from Batman," he said.

"You too," Barbara said.

Richard gave her a curious glance.

"You don`t have any idea of what this is about too huh?" he said.

She shook her head.

"Guess we`ll know soon enough," she said.

The two of them entered the house and made their way toward the Batcave, finding Batman standing in front of the monitor.

"So Bruce," Richard said, "What is going on?"

Batman turned toward him.

"Welcome back Richard," he said, "A nice work back in China."

"Thanks," Richard told him, "So you`re going to tell us why you`ve called us back?"

"Follow me," he said.

They followed after him, heading straight toward a Zeta tube. Barbara frowned a little, wondering what was going on and then Batman pushed some buttons powering it up and then the light grew until it swallowed them three.

Barbara had to blink a little to get the black spots out of her eyes as her new locations become clear to her.

"Mount Justice?" Richard said from beside her.

"That`s right," Batman said walking forward.

Barbara glanced around herself. The room was light up, with a large screen on the wall across them and she found that someone was already there.

"Well, look whose back from China," the person said.

"Wally?" Barbara said.

"The one and only," Wally smirked.

He was dressed in normal clothes, his red hair standing up from where it was. He had his arms crossed and beside him stood the Flash, or Barry Allen. He was working upon the screen typing at super speed.

"So the three sidekicks are together once more," he said, "I wonder why."

"She is not here yet?" Batman asked Flash.

He shook his head.

"Not yet."

"So what is the big secret?" Wally asked the two super heroes.

"You`ll know soon enough Wally," Flash told him, "Just be patient."

"Well, being patient was never a good quality of mine," Wally said.

"Ain`t that the truth," Barbara murmured earning a chuckle from Richard.

The trio stood together in silence waiting for their next mysterious arrival and they arrived quickly. Barbara quickly realized that it was Wonder Woman, but she was accompanied by a younger version of herself.

The other girl glanced at them, the curiosity visible in her blue eyes. Wonder Woman walked straight toward Batman and Flash engaging them in conversation. The mysterious girl stood by herself glancing around the place and Wally didn`t waste any time.

He zipped to her side, startling the girl by his display of speed.

"Hi there, Wally West," he said, "But can also call me Kid Flash, whichever you prefer."

"Okay," the girl said, "Diana Prince."

"Nice name," Richard said as he approached, "Richard Grayson."

"Barbara Gordon," Barbara said, introducing herself.

Diana`s eyes met hers and the girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you all."

The three heroes turned toward them drawing the group`s attention.

"So why are we really here for Batman?" Richard asked.

Batman approached forward.

"Based on recent events," he said, "The League had a discussion meeting about who will replace us when the time is right. Since most of the League has an underling, I propose the idea of having our young protégées form a team of their own."

"Seriously?" Richard said, shocked.

"A team…of our own?" Barbara said.

"YEAH," Wally yelled, "About time we sidekicks get what we deserve."

"We`ll get real missions right?" Richard asked.

"All missions that will be given will be League worthy," Batman told them, "But before you can work with an experienced team like the League…this team that you form will built trust and companionship, teaching you to work like a team. I know some of you have experience on your own…others having none at all, but I`m sure that you will form a great team after all, you are trained by us."

_It would seems that even in your death, you are still inspiring the world Lara, _Barbara thought.

"Are you guys in or out?" Batman asked.

"Heck yeah I am in," Wally said.

"So am I," Diana said.

"Heck, can`t let the new kid do me in," Richard said, giving his consent.

"Barbara?" Batman said, looking at her.

The young girl tightened her hand into fist.

_I`ll do it for her, _she thought, _In her honor, I will do it._

"So am I," she said.

So was born, the Young Justice.

* * *

**Some days later…**

Neil Luthor walked straight into his home.

It had been a busy week for him, with the many meetings he went through for his father since he had taken over the company. Since Lex Luthor accident, the young man was feeling dejected. He hardly can get in touch with Lara anymore since it was like the girl had disappeared off the face of the earth.

As he reached his office, he seated down on the chair sighing softly and then poured some scotch and downing the glass in one shot. He gave the room a glance and it was then his eyes fell upon the bookshelf across him.

Neil blinked, wondering what about the bookcase that caught his attention. It looked the same as it always had. Filled with books and the same color it had been…and a string of light coming from behind it…

Neil blinked again suddenly seating up straight.

There was a light coming from behind the bookshelf. Neil get up from his chair and walked toward it wondering how light could be coming out from it. He pushed the bookshelf back and to his surprise, it opened as easy as a door would.

_What the hell? _He thought.

What the hell is a hidden room doing behind his bookshelf office?

But Neil isn`t going to stop here. He had to find out the reason of this hidden room was here. He walked straight toward the elevator right in front of him and pressed a button upon it. The door closed behind him and the floor below him started to lower down.

He arrived in a room.

Lights bathed the walls around him as many machines were working around him. There was a tube in front of him and he read the words written upon it.

PROPERTY OF CADMUS LABS

_Cadmus, _he thought, _That`s the company that Father brought a few years ago._

Then he approached toward a large tube right in front of him. His eyes were now fixed upon it, not able to believe what he was seeing was actually real.

The white suit was bright as if a light was coming from it. The body looked like it was about fifteen to sixteen years old as the dark blond hair fall on her shoulder. On the girl`s chest was the familiar S symbol he came to associate Supergirl with.

But it was the face that was the one that truly shocked him, it was a face he was familiar with…a face that he had called friend.

"N…_No way_," Neil whispered…

**To be continued…**

**Yeah, this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. The next story will be named Wonder Girl Rising. It will be a bridge between this story and the SUPERGIRL RETURN`s fic. The third part in this mythology i am writing. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	33. Preview for Wonder Girl Rising

******Hey guys, here is a little sneak peak to the Next story.**

**Enjoy**

**Preview for Wonder Girl Rising**

Sneak peak

**Luthor Mansion-Smallville**

Neil was standing with both hands behind his back as he watched his father walk with the walking stick. His body had healed a lot over the past few months since his accident. Lex Luthor was dressed in his suit as he glanced toward his son.

"Neil…there you are," he said.

"Can I talk to you about something Dad?"

"Sure son," Lex said, as he walked forward.

Neil watched the man arrive closer to him.

"Are you going to tell me _why_ we have Supergirl in the basement in a _test tube_?" he asked.

Lex's face showed some surprise at first, before he smiled.

"So you've seen it," he said.

"Dad, what the hell?" Neil asked, "Why is Supergirl down here?"

Lex stared at his son, his gray eyes unblinking for a few moments before saying, "Follow me."

Neil followed the man down the secret passage behind the bookshelf and then the two Luthor found themselves in the room again where Supergirl stood, both eyes closed and floating inside it. Neil couldn't forget it ever since he stepped inside there the first time, a few days ago.

"She isn't Supergirl Neil," Lex told him.

Neil frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Lex turned toward his son.

"The girl of Steel disappeared the same day she was admitted in the Metropolis General Hospital," he said, "They have been no trace of the body since. The Supergirl in the tank is nothing but a clone of her."

Neil was shocked.

"A clone," he said, "You've _cloned_ her? Dad, why in the name of all that is holy would you do something like that?"

Lex turned his attention toward the test tube. His attention was fixed upon the girl that was in the tube. He walked toward it and raised a hand toward it.

"Imagine it Neil," he said, "You know of what she is capable of…a force like that shouldn't be gone so soon when it had so much potential to grow."

"Dad, don't tell me you're planning what I think you're planning," Neil said.

Lex turned to glance toward him.

"Supergirl almost destroyed the Justice League one time," he said, "They couldn't match to her power and what she is capable of…with this power on our side, think of what it could do for us?"

"She almost destroyed the League because of what _you_ have done to her Dad," Neil snapped at him, "Black Kryptonite…whatever it's called…"

He sighed.

"Dad, what did the League _ever_ do to you?" he asked, "They want to protect us and even Supergirl protected us…"

"Don't forget _what_ she did to your hand Neil," Lex told him.

"I didn't forget," Neil said, looking at his gloved hand, "I don't think I'll ever forget it as long as I live…"

"Good," Lex said.

Then there was the sound of a gun's safety being removed and Lex turned around finding Neil with a gun aimed straight toward him. His eyes widened in surprise at the phenomenon.

"But, _cloning_ Supergirl, _brainwashing_ her into doing something that will destroy what she had done for Metropolis two months ago," he continued, "I just can't stand by and let this happen. That is inhuman, and I hate to see my father doing something so revolting."

**Season 5 arrives**

Nightwing throwing a punch forward…

Kid Flash speeding toward a white clothed figure…

Batgirl landing upon the ground…

Wonder Girl blocking a bullet with her bracelets…

**Wonder Girl Rising**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
